Bun Gone Missing
by FeeTheImpossible
Summary: In an alternate universe Judy Hopps didn't become the fantastic bunny cop we all know. Instead she stayed in the Burrows. In this same universe Nick Wilde did become the first fox officer. When a special case of missing (or worse) bunnies puts him in the Burrows what happens between him and Judy? What happens to the bunnies? Rated T, but it could possibly get worse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Nick was unsure how to handle his new assignment. He had just recently joined the ranks of ZPD and was itching to fit in. Being the only fox on the force is not easy. So when chief Bogo asked for a volunteer for a special assignment Nick jumped at the chance. Little did he know that less than 48 hours later he would find himself driving to a rural nowhere town to assist the local police department in solving a case.

Nick lowered his shades as he followed the signs to the quaint town of BunnyBorrow. As he drove in he noticed fruit and vegetable stands littered across the road.

 _Carrots._ Typical, this place is predominately bunnies. Nick snorted to himself.

 _Strawberries._

 _Lettuce._

 _Grapes._

 _Cucumber._

 _Blueberries._

 _ **Blueberries**_ Nick thought with excitement, his mouth began salivating at the thought. He made sure to add the stand to his list of places to visit. But he had to get to the department, Chief wanted him briefed and a summary emailed within the next 8 hours.

After getting directions from a rather confusing looking middle aged bunny who ushered her children behind her, Nick finally found the department. It was located in a discreet building.

Upon walking inside he was surrounded by sheep, as well as more bunnies.

I large sheep in uniform approached him.

"Wilde?" he asked in a deep bass.

"Yes Officer?-"

"Woole, Officer David Woole," David took Nicks hand in a firm grasp and gave a solid handshake, offering a tentative smile, "Bogo told me you would be coming to assist on this case. I'm really glad you're here. The mystery has all my best officers stumped, leads have stopped coming in, and we just need help. Thank you again for coming."

 _Don't praise me yet,_ Nick thought to himself, _I haven't even been able to help you._

Officer Woole handed Nick a sparse folder containing all that they had on the case. The first three pages were filed with the case information. In the last three months nine young bunnies had gone missing, four young ladies and five young men. The profile on each bunny was vastly different and no connections were found with the local forces. This is why Nick had been called in. Six of the pages in the file were the interviews the police had found worthwhile. The last page of the file was a list of people closely connected to the missing bunnies or witnesses. The names popped out to Nick one at a time. Baylee Hoppkins, her brother was the first bun to go missing. Thomas Foo, he was acquainted with one of the missing. Judy Hopps, she also was acquainted with one of the missing. The top three names were the interviews Nick knew he could finish today, so he got started.

After notifying Officer Woole of his plans for the rest of the day Nick typed the first address of the day into his GPS.

Baylee was a large brown bunny, almost as tall as Nick. She opened the door wearing denim shorts and a floral print blouse. The sight of Nick seemed alarm her until he introduced himself.

"Hello Baylee, I'm Nicholas Wilde, an officer from Zootopia police department. I've been sent in to assist with the missing bunny case. Can I ask you some questions about your brother's disappearance?"

After taking a moment to compose herself Baylee answered in a falsetto.

"I'm sorry, yes. Come right in."

Baylee's house was busy. Knicknacks, dollies, and pictures were covering almost every inch of space. Pictures of Baylee and another young bunny were hung in the living room, Nick looked at them while Baylee nervously stood to his side.

"Your brother-"

"Brentin…"

"Yes, Brentin. He went missing three weeks ago, correct?"

"Tomorrow makes four weeks since Brentin has gone missing."

"Can you tell me more about his disappearance?"

"It just seemed like a normal day officer. He left in the morning and didn't have anything to say about work when he came home. We ate dinner, carrot spaghetti with garlic bread, and he decided to go on a walk. He left at 7:30, I remember because Zootopias Next Top Predator was about to come on."

"He didn't come back from his walk then?"

"No. I noticed he hadn't come back around when I went to bed around 10 that night."

"Can you tell me more about Brentin?"

"What can I say?" Her eyes began to water. "Brentin is a normal bun, he had a few close friends, minded his own business. I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt or take him."

"And you haven't been able to think of anybody who would have taken him? No connections with the other missing?"

"No Officer Wilde, I fall asleep every night wondering. Trying to think of anything that might connect him. Or fit the pieces together for me."

"I don't want to bother you too much longer Baylee." Nick had started thinking about his other interviews for the day. "Would it be okay if I return another time and ask you some more questions then?"

"You're off no bother Officer. But yes. You can come back whenever you want. I'll show you out."

"Thank you for your time Baylee." Nick said as he exited her house. "I will do my best to bring your brother back home."

Baylee offered up a sincere smile, and a thank you as she quietly closed the door behind Nick.

With a sigh Nick walked back to his cruiser, he wasn't sure why, but he was feeling tense about this case already.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own anything from the world of Zootopia, That is all Disney. I would like to say a huge thank you to the followers and reviewers of my story. This is the first time I have published anything I have written and I hope you enjoy it. I'm hoping for weekly updates and longer chapters as the story goes. I have a rough outline of what will be happening but it's still coming to me as a write. Thank you for your time and patience.**

Chapter 2

Nick let his thoughts drift as he drove to the location of his next interview. The day was sunny and warm, a light breeze ruffled his red fur. The weather made him want to call it a day and forget this case that left his hair on end.

The house of Thomas Foo was strange. Many of the bunnies in the Burrow had what would be normal houses of normal structure and normal color. Foo was the opposite, his house was a large painted brick dwelling. The chosen color would, of course, be carrot orange. A gray rabbit with piercing blue eyes whose ears stretched passed Nicks head answered the door.

"How can I help you…officer?" the gray rabbit asked while looking up slightly to better make eye contact with Nick.

"Hello, I'm Officer Nicholas Wilde. I have a few questions for Thomas on the disappearance of his friend Jeremy." Nick replied while looking into the house over the shoulder of the bun. The house looked sparse. A few photos decorated the house and everything seemed minimalist.

"Well, Thomas just got home from work. He's cleaning off but should be ready to talk here in about 15 minutes. Would you like to come in?" The grey bunny moved from the door way, signaling Nick to enter the house.

After identifying himself as Thomas' older brother, Joshua, the gray bunny walked Nick to the living room of the house and went to the kitchen to get drinks.

While in the living room alone Nick looked around, much like he had done at Baylee's house. The house of Thomas and Joshua was much different. There were not knickknacks and doilies strewn all about. Rather, there was a large TV, a large gray wrap around couch with a matching ottoman. There was a coffee table in front of the couch and a bookcase in the corner of the room. There were no pictures, but some posters of various movies were hanging in the large living room.

As Nick approached the bookcase Joshua reentered the living room with what looked like lemonade. "Thomas just got out of the shower, he will be down in just a few. I brought lemonade and cookies, I bet you're hungry." Placing the lemonade and cookies on the table he turned to Nick and began fidgeting. "Nothing is going to happen to Thomas? Right? Our parents died five years ago and all our siblings have left and don't keep contact anymore. We are all the other has. I just, I just don't want anything to happen to my little brother."

Nick was about to speak words of comfort to the older bunny when Thomas walked down the stairs. Thomas was a bun of about 20 with very handsome black fur. He was just inches shorter than his older brother and shared the same blue eyes as Joshua. Thomas's eyes widened upon seeing Nick, but he didn't seem surprised.

"Hi there, I guess you're here to talk about Jeremy? I don't know much." Thomas began. "I've told Officer Woole almost the exact same thing I will tell you. Two weeks ago Jeremy and I made plans to go see a movie in theaters. I called him the night before to make sure we were still meeting at the same time in the same place. He never showed up, I waited for two hours before calling. I called and called and called, and got no answer. At that time I went to his mother, she moved to a different area of the tri-burrows. She hadn't heard from him either. We let it sit overnight, thinking maybe he was with someone. Neither of us heard from him the next day. She asked me to file the missing animals report, and I did. It's been two weeks now, she calls every day. I don't know anybody who would have wanted to hurt Jeremy, officer. He was a nice bun. He worked hard, was so kind to everybody, funny and charismatic. He never did anything bad to anybody. I can't imagine why this is happening to him." Thomas had done a good job of holding himself together during most of what he had to say. But at the end his voice began cracking and eyes started watering.

"I'm sorry officer-?" He left off, realizing he hadn't even let Nick introduce himself.

"I'm Officer Nick Wilde, from the Zootopia Police Department. I'm here to assist your department with the missing mammal's case. I'm going to do everything in my power to bring Jeremy back safe." Nick attempted to use his most comforting voice, he was bad at this. For a moment he wondered why Chief didn't send him down with a smaller prey animal. "You've informed me of Jeremy's disappearance very well. I don't have any other questions at current. You don't mind if I stop back by at another time, do you?"

Thomas, seeming to be out of words after his speech, merely shook his head.

"Come back any time you need for anything you need Officer Wilde. We just want Jeremy back." This was Joshua. His nervous demeanor from earlier had evaporated as Thomas recounted what he knew of Jeremy's disappearance. "I don't want anybody else to go missing, and I hope you can solve this. We will offer you whatever help you need."

After brisk goodbyes, Thomas was still visibly upset, Nick sat in his car and took some brief notes.

 _Baylee – brother didn't come back from run?_

 _Thomas – Jeremy never met him?_

 _Judy-_

Two out of the three interviews Nick had set for himself were done. It was only 12:30. Nick decided to get some lunch. The first place he thought to go was back to the blueberry stand he had seen the other day, so that is where he headed. If Nick remembered correctly the stand was about two and half miles from the entrance to the burrow. As Nick saw stands approaching he slowed his vehicle and closely watched each passing sign. He was so intent on making sure he caught the blueberry stand again he almost passed right by it anyway. Quickly stopping and getting out of the car Nick walks toward the stand.

 **Hopps Farm: Carrots, Lettuce, Blueberries, Strawberries and more!**

Nick's excitement grew as he got closer to the stand, the scent of blueberries ruling over all the smells of the area. His fur prickled with excitement. A light breeze came his direction and it smelt heavily of blueberries. But there was another smell, a heady mixture of sandalwood and roses. Something that excited Nick from the tips of his ears and down to the bottom of his toes. He followed the scent right to… the blueberry stand. As he approached the stand the scent got stronger. The scent peaked right as a gray bunny in a pink button up shirt, and jeans turned to face him. Her ears were down and close to her head, framing the largest amethyst eyes Nick had ever seen.

A musical voice floated to Nick's ears "What can I get for you Officer?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know I said weekly but last night I had all these ideas for how Nick and Judy's first meeting would go. I know that in this AU she never became an officer, but she still wanted too and she is still every bit the spit fire she was in the movie. I'm apologizing in advance for any grammatical or spelling errors. I typed this feverishly and I don't have anybody to beta read for me. I hope you like it, if you do please leave a review for me.**

 **Chapter Three**

"Can I help you?" The voice repeated.

 _Angelic._ Nick found himself shocked by the thoughts running through his head. He quickly tried to focus on the little bun. She was quite breathtaking, short the black tips of her ears barely reached Nicks snout.

Realizing he had been staring at the young bunny for an uncomfortably long amount of time Nick finally found his voice. "Ye-Yes. I'm sorry. I'm here for some of your blueberries? I've seen your sign and blueberries are my favorite." Nick cursed himself, usually he was quick with clever responses and sly remarks. But her eyes and scent seemed to put him at a loss.

"Yes! I can help you with that. We sell them by the half pound, how much can I get for you?" Her question snapped him back into reality. Realizing a line was growing behind him Nick gathered as much of his sense as possible and steeled himself.

"I think a half pound would be more than sufficient. I haven't seen you yet, though I haven't seen much of the town. I'm Officer Nicholas Wilde, I work with ZPD. I'm here to assist the local department with the missing mammal case. Can I ask who you are?" Nick don't know why he rambled, but at least he asked what her name was. He found himself ridiculously intrigued by the bunny.

"Hopps, Judy Hopps. My parents own Hopps farm and I work the stand for them a few days a week while they kit sit for my older siblings." _Judy Hopps, the friend of one of the missing buns?!_ Nick thought to himself. _I'm going to have to hold it together long enough to interview this beautiful young bunny?_

"Oh, hi Judy. I, uh, I actually have some questions for you pertaining to your missing friend, Diane." Nick felt bad mentioning it. As soon as he did, the beautiful smile that graced Judy's face slowly left.

"My dad will be here in about ten minutes. If you have fifteen minutes to spare I will gladly talk to you. And you can have your blueberries free of charge, being an officer is a big job. I wanted to be an officer when I was younger," she trailed off "I'll meet you here in 15?"

"Yes," was all Nick had the power to respond. Nick slowly made his way back to his vehicle. While quietly having his lunch of blueberries he continued thinking of Judy's hypnotic eyes. The moment he had picked up that scent of sandalwood and vanilla he seemed stuck in a haze. Nick was fascinated by this lovely young bunny. Lost in his thoughts Nick found that the fifteen minutes passed quickly and he needed to leave to meet with Judy.

As he approached the stand Nick saw Judy with an elder bunny he believed to be her father. He was of the same gray color as Judy with a large gut and overalls. He seemed serious and upset, he was gesturing vividly and speaking quickly.

" _I'm just not comfortable with you being alone with a fox, even if he is an officer."_

This was the only bit of the conversation Nick caught, but he was hurt nonetheless. He had to overcome a lot in his life to be an officer. A certain muzzling incident came to mind as Nick shivered. He thought it was best to introduce himself and act like he hadn't heard about the bunny's fears.

"Hello Mr. Hopps. I'm Officer Nicholas Wilde of the ZPD. I understand your discomfort. What can I do to ease your conscious about this?" Nick tried his best not to pop off, or sound condescending.

"Oh, uh- officer? Yes. I suppose I would be more comfortable if you and Judy stayed close. But I don't think she will let that happen. She is a spit fire and a very, very independent woman. She has probably made her choice already."

At the mention of her pride Judy's attitude improved. Hearing how proud her father sounded when he spoke of her was life changing. It made Nick's heart hurt for a second before he regained composure.

"Well," Nick began, feeling a little more like himself "what is your preference Judy? I can take you to get some food and we can talk there?" Nick hoped more than hope that she would say yes, that they could go away and be alone, even if for a few minutes.

"Nick. I-I think, yes, I think we can go get some lunch and talk." Judy seemed to be turning the thought over in her head as she spoke. Making the decision as it came to her. After the words came out, Judy smiled. It was a hesitant gleaming smile that spoke wonders.

"Great! Let me walk you back to my car." Nick was euphoric as he and Judy walked back to his car.

Nick and Judy quietly walked back to his squad car. Both full of curiosity about the animal walking beside them. Judy quietly gave Nick directions to a bakery she enjoyed eating at. Owned by a friend of hers. About fifteen minutes later they pulled up to a quaint store with a brick front. Gideon Gray's Bakery was in large cursive font on the store front. As they walked in Nick was overwhelmed with a plethora of different scents. Apples, pecans, peaches, cherries, tomatoes, lettuce and just about every produce an animal can imagine was in the shop.

"I occasionally work for Gideon when he needs some extra help around the shop. He is a nice fox. He has some sandwiches on the menu, but his pie is to die for. We can have a slice while we talk." Judy seemed much more at ease now than she was in front of her father. She seemed to take charge of the situation when alone with Nick, more sure of herself and what she needed to do.

"Hi Gideon!" Judy exclaimed as the store owner approached them. "How are things going today?"

Nick was surprised to see that the store owner was none other than a fox. Thick around the middle, and with a draw just as thick Gideon was another red fox. He was polite and friendly with Judy. Nick was alarmed to find himself jealous of the ease of their conversation. Judy ordered for her and Nick, a sandwich she said was delicious and two slices of pie. After ordering she led Nick to a booth toward the back of the store.

"So," she began "I know you have questions. But I honestly have some too."

"Well sweetheart, I don't have many answers about your friend. But I will give you what I can."

"It's not just about Annabeth. I wanted to be a cop, I want to ask you about that. But I also have questions about the case, though I know you cannot divulge a lot of information since it is active. Also, don't call me sweetheart. I'm Judy."

"Okay Judy, I'm sorry. I won't cross that line again. I will give you as thorough of an answer to any of your questions. Like I hope you will do for me."

"I will Nick, and I want to start." Judy wasted no time. "How long have you been an officer?"

"This is my forth year on the force. When did Annabeth go missing?"

"She was the first. So four weeks ago." When mentioning her friend, Judy got sad. "Do you have any leads on where she might be?"

"Sadly no, but I'm looking Judy. I will not stop until I know what is going on. I want to catch whoever is doing this. I want to bring back as many safe animals as possible." Nick was stopped by the arrival of their food. Judy did not lie, the sandwiches looked delicious. Gideon knew his way around a kitchen.

"What was Annabeth like?"

"What can I say that nobody else would, Nick? Annabeth was like many other bunnies. She does well in school, flirts around a bit. But she isn't in any serious relationships, so don't ask. She works hard and is always kind. I don't think I ever heard a disagreeable thing come out of her mouth. She is the better half of a lot of bunnies that live here." Judy seemed hesitate before continuing. "I think the entire town might agree with me. She is a great friend. How hard is it, being a fox on the force?"

"It took a lot of hard work for anybody to trust me, or take me seriously. But after four years and lots of hard work I get cases like this. Because they know I can do it. What happened the day Annabeth disappeared?"

"She was going to go out with a new buck, that's just a boy rabbit, she didn't tell me much about him. Just that he was in town for a bit visiting? She didn't even mention his name. I just know she texted me when he picked her up. She said 'I'll call you tonight. He just got here. Wish me luck! I really like this one.' I didn't hear from her the next day at all, which is strange but not unheard of. Two days after her date her mother called to see if I had heard from her. When I said no she went straight to the department."

Nick and Judy had finished their sandwiches, Nick had decided to take some notes on the information Judy was providing him when a tantalizing smell caused him to lose focus. Gideon was approaching with two slices of what smelt like heaven. Blueberry pie straight out of the oven with vanilla ice cream melting on top. Nick knew he was in heaven before he even had a bite.

"Gideon and my parents work together. He buys a lot of our produce, the blueberries in this pie come from our farm." Judy explained.

Both the fox and the rabbit finished their pie in peace. Thinking of the depth of their conversation. Judy's brows knit together as her thoughts turned darker, she was the first to break the silence.

"You said you have no leads, right?"

"That's correct. There are no connections between any of the missing animals, and no pattern in the disappearances. One week there was two out of the nine and one week none went missing. It's honestly very baffling. I think I will have to call in another officer."

"Or.. I could help." Judy seemed alarmed that she had said anything. "I just.. I have always wanted to be an officer and this is my town. I know I'm not an official officer or anything. But I know every inch of Bunny Burrow and every citizen. I can tell you if something weird is going on or if their story checks out. I know these people. _I've always wanted to be an officer."_

If Nick didn't have such good hearing he might not have heard the last sentence. His mind had been made up before Judy even finished, but her whispered reminder steeled his resolve.

"Okay Judy. I like the idea. I will need somebody who knows this town better than I do if I will be conducting a successful investigation. I'll call the chief tonight, but he usually trusts my judgment. Can I pick you up tomorrow?"

Judy's ears stood tall with the promise of Nick's words. She seemed to rocket all the way to cloud nine and a light brightened her eyes.

"Yes! I can be ready whenever you need. You can met me at the stand again." Judy looked at her watch "Which I need to be getting back to, are you ready to go?"

Nick paid for their meals, though Gideon seemed hesitant to make him pay 'Any friend of Judes is a friend of mine officer, you don't need to pay' but Nick had insisted and ultimately won. The ride back to the Hopps farm stand was quiet and quick. Nick could feel Judy's excitement and it began to excite him as well. _I'll get to spend more time with her._ The thought excited Nick and made him wonder what exactly was going on. Fifteen minutes after leaving the bakery Nick was dropping Judy back off. She quickly stepped out of the car and turned to him.

"So, met me here tomorrow at 8?"

"I will be here at 8 sharp for you, _sweetheart."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

As Judy excited Nick's cruiser a feeling of euphoria filled her. When she was a child she had wanted to be an officer. A string of unfortunate events had prevented it. But Nick, _Nick,_ wanted her help solving a case. Maybe, after everything that had prevented it, she would have the opportunity to live her dream anyway. Thinking of Nick made Judy's fur warm and she wasn't sure why. At this time she decided it was the thrill of being an unofficial officer tomorrow. The thought left her mind racing with hope for the millions of possibilities.

The rest of the day at the stand seemed dull after Judy's encounter with Nick. A few customers had come. Very few had the effect on Judy that Nick did. She found herself thinking of his name as the day turned to dusk. Surprised each time that she thought of the sly fox with the catching smiling she would immediately push her thoughts to something more relevant. After things at the stand slowed down she decided to walk back to Gideon's bakery to see if he needed any help.

The walk was a bit of a long one, but Judy enjoyed the walk. She observed the beauty of her little town through what felt like new eyes. The breeze was still light and blew the smells of other bunnies, sheep, and other animals her way. Her favorite smell by far, was that of wildflowers. The smell reminded her of freedom and the ability to grow anywhere and everywhere. Judy knew she was approaching Gideon's when the smell of pie, cakes and food hit her.

Walking into the store Judy was struck with the beauty of her and Gideon's relationship. It had grown and changed a lot since their years as children in school. When Judy was just nine, Gideon had scratched her after voicing his opinion that she would never be a cop. In the she wasn't a cop, but he had apologized and patched things up a few years ago. Since then their relationship had grown and Judy would even consider them friends now.

"Hi Judes! I didn't think you would be coming back today." Gideon was surprised to see her again. Usually Judy only worked when he called and asked for her help.

"Things at the stand were slow," Judy started "I didn't want to hang around bored out of my mind, so I thought I would come see if you needed any help."

"Awe, well thanks Judes. Sadly I don't today. I'm going to close up shop early, want to get some things done around the house." Gideon motioned to the empty store, signaling he would have no trouble closing up. "You can help me with some of these dishes and cleaning if you want?"

"Anything so I feel like my day isn't wasted Gideon! Thank you." Judy almost shouted the words as she walked to the kitchen. She began washing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen while humming to herself. She was so engrossed in her task that she didn't notice Gideon approaching her, a question on his lips.

"So that officer you were with earlier," He passed as Judy jumped into the air "how do you know him?"

"He's an officer from Zootopia. He came down to assist with the investigation and had to interview me."

"Oh, he's not involved in your life in any other ways?'

"No, I might be assisting him more with the case the next few days. He knows I wanted to be a cop. He kindly offered to let me help as much as possible."

"That's nice of him.." Gideon's voice tapered off midsentence. He seemed at a loss for what to say next. "I'm sorry you didn't get to become a cop. I hope that you do get to help him. I hope he see how valuable you are."

By now Judy had stopped washing the dishes and turned to look at Gideon. He was much taller her and she had to look up at him to see his expression. He looked uncomfortable, but mostly he looked kind of sad.

"My biggest regret is that I talked down to you as kids. For trying to follow your dream you know. I know it ain't my fault you aren't a cop. But I wish I had been different then."

"It's okay Gideon. I forgive you. It's all in the past." Judy felt for the young fox. Seeing him so uncomfortable and out of his element made her very sensitive to him. "We are friends now, remember?" His smile comforted her enough for her to finish her promised duties and bid him a goodnight.

The day had quickly become night while Judy was assisting Gideon with his closing procedures. The night settled on her little town and brought with it silence. The breeze from earlier had gone and instead a slight chill had settled. Judy pulled her button up tight, wishing she would have brought a jacket with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am so so so so so so sorry for the wait guys. I know it's probably been very annoying and you don't like me right now but I have good reasoning. I'm in school and I'm taking nursing classes full time it's the end of the semester so things got really intense for a few weeks. All of the craziness made me kind of anxious and depressed so I had really bad writers block until today. It's currently 3 am where I am. I haven't edited this or anything so I apologize for the large amount of spelling errors you will inevitably encounter. Also, since school is now out and I have a surgery next week I think I will have a lot of updates for you here soon. I apologize again for the fact that it's taken forever.**

Chapter Five

Wishing she had brought another coat Judy began the walk home. Though long it, would give her time to clear her head. She was still intoxicated from her earlier interactions with Nick. The sly fox had given her a run for her money, and she had been unable to chase away the thought of him since he dropped her back off. Judy paid special attention to the trees as she walked by, none of the green was as vibrant as the green of the fox's eyes. Shaking her head Judy reminded herself of why she hadn't gone to Zootopia, why she hadn't been a cop, and why Nick would only lead to her getting hurt. She would assist him some tomorrow, but after the day was over Judy would retract her offer and return to her life.

A breeze that carried the night chill of summer jolted Judy from her thoughts. She needed to get home, being exposed and alone made her nervous in light of the recent disappearances. A curfew was in the making but was not active. Wondering why she hadn't asked for Gideon to walk with her, Judy quickened her pace. She still had awhile to walk and the night was growing darker and chillier with each passing minute.

As Judy's house came into view she felt something was wrong. Her ears stood on end, the black tips quivering, her nose began twitching and the hair on the nape of her neck stood on end. Something was very wrong. Judy picked up a scent, one that was familiar but she couldn't place it. She also heard footsteps. It sounded like she was being followed. Trying not to alert the animal Judy thought was following her she kept her pace, and lowered her head. The house was within reach if she was able to avoid the animal catching up with her.

As Judy was about to reach the driveway the animal behind her broke into a run. Judy's fear kicked in as she too began to run. The animal dropped to all fours and instantly made up for any distance Judy might have had. The only sound Judy could her any longer was the blood rushing through her veins, fear propelling her at speeds she didn't think possible. Abandoning hope of keeping her dignity she dropped her front paws to the ground and began to hop, fast and wild. Covering as much ground and she was able. It still wasn't enough, as her front paws hit the first steps of the porch a searing heat roared through her. Warmth began to flood through her side as she immediately began to feel weak. Dropping to the ground Judy tried to crawl away. Strength failing her arms she tried to call out. Her voice was no more than a whisper as she tried to scream for help. Having no other choice, Judy looked into the eyes of her attacker as blackness overtook her…

After lunch and the interview with Judy Nick had done a little more footwork. Some simple interviews with people around the town. The case continued to baffle Nick. Nine missing buns, no leads, no suspects and no suspicious acts in the town other than the disappearances. Something about this was very, very wrong. There were no connections, just random buns, on random days, at random times. Out of leads and energy for the day Nick decided to end the day just a few hours after meeting with Judy. Officer Woole, the kindly sheep one, referred Nick to a nice hotel just on the outskirts of town that was in his work budget. After grabbing some dinner Nick headed to the place that would be home for an indefinite amount of time. _What a cliché_ was all Nick could muster in response to the extensive carrot theme of the hotel.

Trying to avoid thoughts of work Nick turned on the t.v. and tried to veg out. Thoughts of amethyst eyes continued to haunt Nick. He couldn't get Judy and her unique… _scent_ off his mind. Every spare thought, every time his eyes shut, the beautiful bunny with the jaw dropping eyes and dazzling smile just over took his mind. Shaking his head for the 70th time that night, Nick decided to take a walk and try to clear his head.

Walking away from the town Nick tried his hardest to think of anything other than what it would feel like to kiss a bunny. Walking was not helping, so Nick decided to jog. Breaking out into a jog did help to clear his mind of Judy, only because he was concentrating on breathing and not dying. Nick loathed most workouts. He would describe himself as somebody who was fit, and able to do his job. But when any of his fellow officers went to the gym Nick checked in for movie night instead. So 45 minutes of exercise later and Nick was ready to check out for the next three days. For a cool down Nick let himself walk back to the hotel.

After a long, hot shower that loosened knots Nick hadn't been aware of he lay in bed. This time Nick allowed a few thoughts of Judy to drift through his mind, and he didn't feel shame over the small smile that appeared on his face. The heaviness of sleep had just settled on Nick when a rush of adrenaline caused him to bolt up in bed. Something was very, very wrong. Nick didn't know what it was but he knew he wouldn't be getting much sleep for the rest of the night. Laying back down Nick stared at the ceiling. He was still staring when the first rays of sun broke in through the curtains.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay, so I want to start with my long apology. I know it sucks to be following a story as it as actively coming out and have to deal with a long break. A lot of stuff happened in my life and I needed a break. Shortly after the chapter 5 update my mom asked to borrow my laptop. I also had surgery which had a two week recovery. I am just now heading into week three post-surgery and still don't feel the best. I know I had some people ask, and yes! I do fully intend to give you the best, most well rounded fiction story I can. This is my first so I am always open to constructive criticism and ideas! You guys are the audience I am writing for. I know that I will have many more chapters, and hopefully will be able to give you long, well developed chapters like I hope you think this one is. I won't keep you any longer. Please post any questions or responses in your reviews!**

Chapter Six

It was ten in the morning and Nick was consuming the last of his second latte of the morning. Last night had only gotten worse after the feeling of unease had settled over him. Too many hours of tossing and turning left Nick even more uneasy, but also exhausted. Skipping the snooze button routine, Nick turned his alarm off early, took another jog to rid him of some nervous energy and ran to get some coffee he pulled up close to the Hoppses farm stand. Exhaustion made Nick irrational and short as he wondered where Judy was. Thinking Judy had stood him up Nick started up his squad car and began to pull away when the Hopps family truck tore into the field. Knowing something was wrong with the way the truck was being driven Nick immediately jumped out of his vehicle and ran to the large, panting brown bunny.

"Judy is missing she hasn't been home at all. We thought maybe she was just out late but she hasn't answered any of our calls and I've tried the station but they won't let me file a missing bun report until tomorrow. Nick, I know I was rude yesterday, I know you heard by say I don't trust my girl with a fox. But Bonnie and I need your help. Our Jude has been gone too long. We are worried sick." The words were rushed and Nick had trouble understanding what he was saying. He only understood the last two sentences.

 _He hadn't been stood up, Judy was missing._

"Okay, Mr. Hopps, " Nick began, only to be interrupted by the bun.

"Stu, just call me Stu."

"Okay…Stu," Nick started "I'm assuming Judy wouldn't do something like this. Not without letting you know what her plans were. Do you know who saw her last?" Despite his exhaustion Nick went into automatic officer mode. His main goal had moved from this investigation to locating Judy.

Searing pain lurched Judy back into consciousness. Pain clouded her thoughts as she pulled herself into a sitting position. Panting, Judy opened her eyes to try and assess the situation. She was on the cold, damp ground in the woods around her parents' house. Another searing pain had Judy grasping her right side. She drew back a paw covered in blood, she had a flash back to the attack last night. Some animal, maybe a wolf, had attacked her. That accounted for the four deep gashes in Judy's side, her light headedness, and the pain that was going to make her trek back home the worst walk of her life. Feeling thankful that she somehow wound up in an area she was still familiar with Judy began to apply pressure to her wounds. Blood seeped between her fingers as she looked for a way to keep pressure on her side as she walked. Quickly realizing not much would help Judy removed her shirt, thankful she had a tank top on underneath. Holding her breath Judy tightly wrapped the shirt around her midsection tears welling in her eyes as the pain made her head spin. Hoping the shirt would ease her blood loss Judy slowly rose to her feet, gasping for air as she did. Leaning heavily against a tree as she waited for her head to stop spinning Judy hoped she could make it home before the blood loss took her over.

By noon Judy had been missing for over 12 hours, Nick knew the statistics with each passing hour their hope of finding Judy well were dwindling. After calming Stu down Nick followed him to Gideon Grey's bakery.

"This is where Jude said she was going after work. It's a long walk home from here. But I don't think she got a ride." Stu explained as they walked in.

The same smells from the day before assaulted Nick's nose as they approached Gideon. The soft smiles and eager attitude of Judy had Nick hoping that she would be okay.

"Oh, hey Mr. Hopps, Officer Wilde! Can I getcha anything?" Gideon began to grab plates for the two gentlemen.

"Unfortunately we are here for a different reason right now Gideon" Nick began "Judy never got home last night. We know she came in to work with you after leaving the farm stand, can you remember anything room last night that might help us find her?"

Gently placing the plates back where he had gotten them from Gideon looked crestfallen.

"Jude's missing? How could this have happened? I should have offered to walk her home yesterday. I knew it was late, and I know about the other missing bunnies lately. I just didn't even think to offer, you know Jude, she is so strong and I don't try to crowd her. I feel so bad, I should have been more helpful. , She could be another missing bun, and it might be all my fault." If it were possible Gideon looked worse than a young muzzled fox, and Nick should know.

"Gideon, it's okay." Nick comforted "Nobody could have known that Judy would go missing. From what I hear it's a walk she makes often, and usually without trouble. It's not your fault at all. Can you tell me about what time you called it night and closed up shop?"

"Judy and I left just after it got dark, so maybe 9:30 at the latest. We hadn't had any business for a few hours so we closed up shop. We parted ways and I went home. I didn't expect her in today so when I got here this morning and I didn't worry at all."

"Okay, you said you didn't have any business, so there weren't any strange animals lingering around, or suspicious activity? You didn't see anyone following Judy?"

"No, Officer Wilde, things had been dead quiet for what seemed like the longest time. It just seemed like a normal BunnyBorrow night. I wish I had known something was going to happen, I wish I could have helped Judy."

"Gideon, it's okay. Really, nobody could have known how the night was going to go. I don't think I have any other questions for you at current. If it comes down to it would you be willing to close shop early and assist us with a search party?"

"Yes, of course. Just keep me updated on any ways I can help you." Gideon seemed more than willing to help, crossing him off Nick's list of potential criminals.

Leaving the bakery Nick's thoughts were churning, Gideon had no hints on what might have happened to Judy. So where should he go now?

"Mr. Hopps, what direction is the house? I am going to trace Judy's steps. If something happened while she was walking I think that is the best way for me to find out." Nick felt that the only way to find Judy was in a hands on approach, and he didn't want to wait until the local department would get involved. If Judy was in trouble, every second counts, and he wasn't planning on wasting time

The edges of Judy's vision were beginning to blur, she wasn't sure how far she had gotten. But she knew that at this rate se would pass out before she made it all the way home. Hopefully she would get close enough for somebody, _anybody_ , to find her. Biting her lip against the pain Judy pressed her already blood soaked hand harder against her right side. Knowing she was running out of energy Judy looked ahead and continued walking. As a house came into view, Judy realized she had been closer than she thought. Joy overwhelmed her as she felt her heartbeat quicken. She could still make it home. Her feet had become leaden and heavy, the sickening stink of iron was stuck to her fur as the blood continued to dry. But she continued on, nearing the edge of the dense woods near her house. As the trees began to clear out, and only an acre of land stood between Judy and safety her vision began to blur. The pain spiked, causing her head to throb and her balance to flee. For a moment, all sensation recovered, and Judy stood tall. That moment was fleeting, soon the black canvas of pain and blood loss took her over, and she passed out.

Nick had barely started his walk when Judy's scent of sandalwood and vanilla caught him. As strong and heady as it was the day he first laid eyes on her. Snout twitching, primal instincts from an ancestor long dead took Nick over. Focusing in on Judy, her scent and her voice all other distractions seemed to fade out. Following a sense Nick didn't know he had he began to walk, then jog, then run in the direction of Judy. After about a mile, Nick picked up another scent. The scent was dirty using the best of words. A scent filled with power, hatred, ego and lust almost drowned out the innocence of Judy's. As Nick moved forward the scents mingled together more. Judy's began to smell more of fear, and anxiety. The closer he got to her house the more the smells began to tell a foreboding story. As Nick approached the worn steps to Judy's house the overwhelming scent of fear, pain, and blood caused Nick to come back to reality.

 _Judy was…attacked? Who would attack her? Why would somebody attack her? Where could she be now? Didn't she say her family has a_ _farm?_ _How am I supposed to get through this? How am I supposed to find her?_

Nick was jolted from his inner musings by a petite grey paw on his shoulder. Jumping he quickly turned and set his eyes on an older bun, about Stu's size, who he assumed to be Judy's mother.

"Hi, you must be Nick. Stu said he was going after you to help find our daughter Judy?" The bun had eyes just the right shade of red to indicate hours of crying, and a night of worrying.

Sensing the worry that had already soaked into her bones, Nick didn't want to let on to the amount of blood he was smelling. He chose instead to smile and nod.

"Yes ma'am. I'm going to find your daughter, I won't rest until she is back home. She has no choice in the matter." Though it appeared Nick was comforting Mrs. Hopps, he was mostly saying it for his comfort. He had an irresistible need to find and protect Judy. "Mrs. Hopps, I don't know if I am just smelling things, but have you noticed any odd smells this morning? I was following one I think might lead us to your daughter?"

"You mean the blood? I've been trying all day to follow it, but I can't. I try and then I lose it, then I just force myself to forget it's there until I'm doing something else and it's right there in my nose again. Letting me know my daughter is just out of reach."

Nick was stunned at the ease with which the topic was discussed. Mrs. Hopps knew what she was discussing, and she didn't have any qualms. She didn't seem squeamish, which is why Nick had no issues with asking the next question.

"Mrs. Hopps, I know it's going to sound highly insensitive of me to ask, but I know Judy has a large number of siblings. Would you be willing to let them assist in a search? If not I understand, we can wait until tomorrow and let your local police organize and manage the entire search. Or, we could call out your other kits, and search the area."

"How much land are we discussing?"

"Just your land, and maybe some of the nearby woods. She's close, I know if I can feel it then you can as well."

"You know Officer Wilde, when Stu came home and told us our sweet Judy had been asked to work with you on the missing bun cases, I wasn't too happy. But knowing you're here for her, for us on this level.. I- thank you. Yes. Some of the kits may still be too young to go, but if you ask I know many of them will jump at the opportunity to help."

Finishing her thought, she offered him a small smile, turned and left. Leaving Nick to his thoughts and the knowledge that Judy is just within his grasp, but far enough away it felt like a lightyear.

It took less than forty five minutes for Nick to round up over 100 of Judy's siblings, many were older than her, putting her in the youngest half of two hundred and seventy….something. Fifteen minutes into the assignments, Nick gave up trying to remember the names of the tons of bunnies surrounding him and just began barking orders. Soon bunnies were running in every direction possible from the house, with Nick heading north. He had sent the other animals in groups of three to four, with at least one of Judy's rather large brothers in the group. He wanted no other missing or harmed bunnies. Though he had made good use of the more than willing Hopps family, Nick still headed in the direction that had the strongest scent of sandalwood, though it was tinged with that of blood.

The Hopps Farm was larger than Nick had imagined. A large house, taking up nearly ½ an acre sat right in the middle. In front of the house was a lovely yard with trees, a small flower garden and worn grass, this was the side that was open to the street. Behind the house was at least an acre and a half of carrot field, if not more. To the sides there were blueberry and strawberry fields. There were a few more crops than just the few Nick noticed, but what drew his attention was the thick woods that grew around the farm. The woods grew in just the right way to make it seem like it was cutting off the house from the rest of the town. A tug on his heart so strong that it might have been a tangible rope for him to grab lurched Nick forward. Sensing something amiss, knowing he needed to get to the wooded area around the farm, Nick broke into a run. Dashing through rows and rows of produce the smell of sandalwood and blood grew in Nick's nose. The closer he got to the tree line the more the smell started to burn him inside and out. This is where Judy was, and she was in trouble.

Nick felt Judy's presence before he saw her. Slowing to a stop at the tree line he felt an electrical charge he had only ever felt once before cause his fur to stand on end. Judy was only an arm's length away, and she did not look good. Her beautiful grey fur was matted and rusty red from what Nick knew to be blood. Her nose was dull, and her breathing shallow. Yelling for help, hoping somebody could hear him Nick reached out and touched the sweet bun. As soon as red palm connected with grey fur a shock went through Nick, and Judy's eyelids fluttered, revealing glazed amethyst eyes.

"Dear God Carrots. Who did this to you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Finding Judy was a very strange event everything was moving in hyper speed or slow motion. Everything from the moment he approached her still body was like moving through molasses. His paw reaching out to take her pulse, the way he simultaneously called for an ambulance. It all felt entirely too slow.

"Oh Carrots, oh Carrots." He groaned, while waiting for help to arrive. The sound of thousands of bunnies was distorted as Nick felt a weak squeeze from a tiny paw. Judy's eyes fluttered as a small sigh left her body.

"N-Nick? What- what are you doing here?" Judy sounded terrible. Her words slurred together as though she was intoxicated, and her voice was just a hair above a whisper. She moved her paw up to caress Nick's jaw, where Judy's paw had been blood was left on Nick's fur. His blood boiled.

"It's called a rescue, sweetheart. We are gonna get you taken care of good." Nick's words rushed out of his mouth, making his false bravado transparent. Even the dullest of animals could tell how worried he was about the small, fragile bunny in front of him.

Time then seemed to be moving at lightning fast speeds, Nick felt like he had been sitting here with Judy for hours, instead of the mere minutes. Itching to ensure the small bunnies safety Nick carefully lifted her off her precarious position on the ground, ignoring the scarlet red splotch left where she had lain. Moving as gently as possible Nick rushed toward the Hopps house, as he did he felt as though he was moving through molasses again. The closer Nick got to the house the more he began to get swarmed by Judy's family. The closer the buns got the faster time, and Nick, seemed to move. Within seconds Stu and Bonnie had called an ambulance, confirming Nick's first call for help. Within minutes some of Bunnyburrow's finest descended on the scene, followed by an ambulance for Judy. With as much restraint as possible Nick let the EMT take the now unconscious Judy from him.

"Be careful with her, don't let _anybody_ hurt her or else." Nick growled, hiding his snarl as he marched back to the location he had originally found Judy. Thankful that bunnies didn't have a sense of smell as sensitive as his he followed the disturbing scent he had sensed from earlier. Angrily averting his eyes from the scarlet stain he let his nose lead him. Under the distressing scent of Judy's fear and blood the scent was one that contained nothing other than rage and lust. It was so strong it scared Nick, but he followed the scent deeper into the forest, eyes scanning for hints, clues, _anything_ that would help him to know who attacked Judy and why.

Nick's small investigation was cut short when he approached a small brook. Normally he would have stopped to appreciate the scenery. The trees were full with the leaves of summer, if Nick ignored the smell of whatever it was he could easily be washed away in the smells of the flowers, there was even a musical note to the way the brook was moving. _Some might call it babbling,_ Nick thought to himself as he closely surveyed the area, having lost scent. _The worst thing about water is that it washes everything away_ Nick angrily thought to himself, knowing he was no longer going to be able to follow whatever lead he had been.

After twenty minutes of almost constant searching Nick had no choice but to call it a day. The trip back to the Hopps farmhouse was not good for Nick's psyche. Everything in him needed to find out what happened to Judy. _She's just a bunny Nick. Stop acting like you haven't laid eyes on at least a thousand other bunnies by now. You know they are almost a dime a dozen._ Nick tried to rationalize his strange connection with Judy, but he couldn't seem to. Nick's internal struggle was broken by a voice on his radio.

" _Wilde, we need you to come in ASAP. Another bunny is gone"_ there was a thoughtful pause " _and Wilde – there's also a body, it's looking bad."_

Judy had never been one to party, choosing instead to stay home and work on her schooling. She studied hard and achieved highly. Once, only a few years prior, Judy had been talked into going out with a friend of hers. The night had been a fun whirlwind of drinks and dancing. Though Judy was not able to remember the last time she had let herself cut loose and have so much fun she quickly decided it was not worth it when she woke the next morning. Lying in bed with her best friend Judy realized there was no exaggerating a hangover. Her entire body hurt and her head throbbed as if there were a dozen mice running through her brain with mallets.

Judy had thought then that was the worst she would ever feel. But that hangover was nothing compared to coming back from the brink of death. The doctors said if Nick and her siblings had been just thirty minutes longer she would not be lucky enough to feel like she had consumed her body weight in vodka. Though Judy was clearly thankful for the 'just in the nick of time' saving, she was bitter she had been hurt so badly. The doctors had to administer IV fluids and give her a blood transfusion. She had needed deep tissue stitches and was now on IV antibiotics so she didn't die from an infection.

Sighing Judy rolled over, _if I was excited to be working with Nick I have to tone it down. There is no way my parents, the doctors, or even the fox himself, would want me anywhere near the case now. I'm practically useless to him in this condition._

Shutting her eyes against her tears Judy ignored the pain and rolled over. After only a few minutes she drifted into a fitful sleep.

The sight in front of Nick was absolutely appalling. Nick couldn't make any positive identifications but it appeared to be the body of the first bun to go missing. Eric Herrington, had gone missing three months ago.

"Had the coroner arrived yet?" Nick asked the young officer who was standing close to him. The officer assisting on this portion of the case was a young sheep whose name Nick couldn't remember. The sheep had been making every effort to avoid looking at the small body at their feet.

"No he- he hasn't. Since the entire Triburrows area shares a precinct we had to call him in. As it is we have been on lend, usually only Officer Woole is present in Bunnyburrow, they had a remarkably low crime rate until-" he dropped off, seeming to question where he was going with his sentence. "The coroner will be here soon. What should I do until then, Officer?"

"Can you just survey the scene? I am going to call up to ZPD, since this is now a homicide case I will be needing my partner after all." Nick wasn't very excited, he had hoped this would be a case he could solve without the help of his rather unconventional partner. Nick let out a large sigh as he grabbed his phone of his squad car and dialed the number for the reception desk.

 _"Zootopia's finest, this is Clawhauser, and how can I direct your call?"_ Was the answer from ZPDs resident cheetah, Nick could almost hear him finishing off his second set of donuts with coffee for the day.

"Hey there Ben, it's Nick."

 _"Oh Nicky! I have just been missing you something awful while you're practically a thousand miles away. You know, even Bogo seems to miss your smart comments during debriefing."_

"As nice as that is to hear I'm actually a little short on positive vibes Ben. One of these buns-one of them has been killed, and another seriously injured," thinking of Judy's injuries causes Nick's blood to heat up and he had to take a deep breath to continue "I need to talk to Bogo, Ben. I'll be needing to bring my partner down for this case."

 _"OmGoodness Nicky. That's horrible."_ Nick could hear Clawhauser take a deep breath to contain the emotions he was feeling. _"Bogo is busy right now, but I will have him call you as soon as he is free. Okay?"_

"Thanks buddy, I owe ya, I love ya." Nick distractedly muttered to Clawhauser as he watched Officer What's-His-Wool investigate the crime scene.

 _"It's no problem- Nicky?"_

"Yes Clawhauser?"

 _"Be careful Nick. I know you can tell that something doesn't feel right about this."_

With those last words Clawhauser ended the connection and left Nick to his thoughts and his investigation.

One long conversation and about two hours later it was determined that Nick would have ZPD backup the next morning. A positive ID from parents, and the cause of death, as well as other intimate details about Eric, had been determined and relayed to Nick. Cause of death for the poor bun was strangulation, making it intimate. The killer then dumped him about 10 miles outside of town. An anonymous tip is what alerted the authorities to the location of the body. Eric was only four years younger than Nick, making him just five years older than Judy. Nick imagined over a hundred situations in which Judy and Eric had been within a paw of each other, how it could be Judy's death he was investigating right now. A shiver shook his entire body. Shaking his head Nick decided to get something to eat. It was three in the afternoon and he had only consumed coffee, the lack of food and caffeine was likely to drive him nuts.

Nick settled on grabbing a late lunch from an IHOP in the town. Pancakes and coffee were bound to help him out of his funk. The entire time he was eating Nick found himself wondering how Judy was doing. _Should I call her? Should I do see her? Would it be stupid if I did?_ With an amused grunt Nick shook his head. _It can't be stupid. She was attacked, I found her. I should go see her._ The cute dust brown bunny with large green eyes who was Nick's waitress returned with his check shortly after he made his decision to visit Judy in the hospital. Offering her a smile he paid and tipped her in cash.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Nick gave her his signature smile.

Behind the wheel of his cruiser he felt a little better. The entire day had been a mess. But at least it might end positively. He was on his way to see Carrots.

 **A/N: Hi again everybody! I'm sorry for the shorter chapter today, I was going to continue but that felt like the right stopping point. I'm hoping that I can tie this story together for you in about twenty chapters! I don't want it to drone on forever. I know for sure I will have an update for you next week, I will be attending a wedding out of state, and unfortunately the person I am going with is in the wedding party and some of the events they will be participating in leave me with hours to kill! I will be missing out on the karaoke bar, but I will have several hours and enough coffee to write a good chapter for you guys.**

 **I would like to extend a very heartfelt thank you to the readers who asked how I am doing, recovery is (still) a little rough but I am getting better. I also want to tell everybody who followed me/my story and leaves reviews that it means the world to me. I am so new so this and everything you do just supports me. Thank you so very much.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note is at the end.**

Chapter 8

It is believed that every villain starts out with the best of intentions. Rarely ever does an animal wake up in the morning and decide 'today I will begin a life of evil, today I will begin to make somebody suffer'. Many an evildoer rise up to the occasion after a lifetime of being the underdog, of being kicked while they are down. This is not a law though, there is the ability to be evil in everything. From the smallest of animals to the largest.

There is also a belief that every bit of darkness will have some light, just like every bit of light will have some darkness. The principle of Yin and Yang.

The animal standing in front of the mirror could only see eyes hardened by hatred staring back at him. As hard as he tried to search, he could not find an inch of compassion, love or tolerance in his heart. There had been no good intentions when he had started this journey, he was driven by hate and rage. No bunnies, sheep, or hot shot foxes were going to stop him.

Turning his back to the mirror he finished donning his clothing, grabbed his keys and walked out the door.

 _His mission had only just begun._

* * *

Three days had passed since Nick found an almost lifeless Judy on the outskirts of her family farm. Nick had been so busy with paperwork and the case on the deceased bun that he hadn't had time to stop and see Judy. But she hadn't left his thoughts. In every spare moment he had, Nick found his green eyes wondering to his phone, wishing he had thought to ask Judy for her number during their conversation. Sighing as he realized he probably wouldn't get to visit with the amethyst eyed beauty today either Nick settled into his makeshift desk. Words from the case file rose from the page and danced in front of his eyes, letting him know he had been trying to process this information far too long. Images of beautiful purple eyes filled his head once more, and in a split second he made the choice to visit the young bunny.

The drive to Judy's house was nerve wracking for Nick. He wasn't usually nervous in these situations, choosing instead to use sarcasm to work his way out of it. The drive went much faster than he had wanted and he found himself pulling into her drive in what felt like mere minutes. Swallowing his anxiety about what might happen if Judy did (or didn't) agree to see him.

Nick raised a red paw and firmly knocked, once, twice, three times on the red front door of the Hopps family home. Within nanoseconds he heard the pitter patter of a _legion_ of rabbit feet. How many siblings did Judy have? Suddenly Nicks fur was on edge, recalling how many _older_ siblings had been able to help him locate her, there had to be _younger_ Hopps children as well. Before Nick could rethink his decision and try to run away the door swung open and at least 5 sets of eyes were staring up at him.

"It's a cop?"  
"Yes, we can see it's a cop."  
"It's the cop that found Judy, right?"  
"Oh god, that must be the cop dads been freaking out over."  
"Who else would dad have been losing his mind over? There's only one fox officer in, like, the entire world."

Nick couldn't tell which kit was speaking, it seemed as if all the sentences overlapped and crossed each other. The bunnies were almost speaking telepathically, completely ignoring Nick. Just as he had open his mouth to ask to speak to their parents when a voice, the voice, floated down the stairs.

"Who's at the door? Mom and dad have told you guys time and time again don't open the door without checking first!" Judy had started chastising the children before she even finished descending the stairs.

"Relax sis! It's just the weirdo cop who saved your life. We haven't even invited him in." Nick still had trouble locating which young rabbit was talking. This time his inability to concentrate was not to be blamed on the five young bunnies in front of him, but the site of Judy.

Nick could not tell she had been just inches from death three days prior. His only suggestion was that Judy was a real slice of heaven on Earth, an angel. She was wearing a light green dress, with blue lace on the hem, it brought out her eyes. She looked a little pale and Nick could see she had some trouble holding her weight but she looked really, _really_ good. When Judy saw Nick she stopped dead in her tracks. If it was possible Nick felt himself blush under the scrutiny of her gaze.

"I'm sure something needs taken care of y'all." Her voice was softer now that she wasn't chastising the younger bunnies. "I think this Officer needs to talk to me, and I doubt we need an audience. Go busy yourselves, before I take you down to the farm stands to help out there!"

Judy was smiling and appeared to be joking, but her threat didn't fall on deaf ears. The room was clear within seconds, leaving just the fox, and the gray bunny.

"Would you mind if I came in?" Nick suddenly felt unsure of himself again, not knowing where he stood with the bunny.

"Would you mind telling me why I woke up in a hospital bed? Pumped full of pain medications, antibiotics and fluids? I felt like I had a hangover from a crazy night on the town. My parents were busy with the younger kits and the farm, my older siblings all have lives to handle. Even though they were busy they at least called, stopped by, asked how I was doing. You _saved_ me and I haven't heard from you! I thought you left, I thought you didn't care. You didn't even check on me?" Judy had started out full of anger, as her words had continued pouring out of her mouth the emotions changed from anger, to hurt. The latter making Nick fell all the worse.

"I- I called the doctor. I checked with the nurses. I just didn't know what to say to you. Did you hear about Eric?"

"Eric?" Nick could tell, from the question in her voice that she hadn't been told about the fate of the missing bun. _How can she have gone three days without finding out?_

"Judy, maybe you should sit down." Nick motioned to the worn brown couch in the living room. He welcomed himself inside, closing the door behind him. Trying to find his words, he continued. "Judy, the same day you were attacked, Eric was- he was killed. His body was found around the same time we found you. I wanted so badly to come check on you in person. But I've been working on his case. I've been waiting for back up from Zootopia. I was scared Judy." While Nick was talking he had moved to sit down next to Judy. Knowing he had not broken the information too her the wrong way Nick just wanted to comfort her. To help wipe the shocked, scared look off her face.

He knew they both had the same thought: _it was Eric, but what if it had been her?_

Judy looked up at Nick with tears filling her eyes. She seemed to have so much to say so much she wanted to ask, instead she began to sob. Instead of try to use words, Nick took her into his arms and held her.

 **A/N: I know I said I would have an update for you next week, but this chapter wouldn't let me sleep! I had the idea that maybe we should have a short peak into the mind of our criminal. He is not a good guy. This chapter is kind of short, so I apologize for that.  
I did accidentally make Nick one year older than he was supposed to be, but the logic I used for Nick's age vs. Judy's age is some I've seen used on Tumblr and then grabbed from the movie myself. During the scene where he breaks down his monetary earnings for Judy he mentions that he makes "$200 a day, since he was twelve" while Judy is figuring the math she mentions that he is making those figures for "twenty years" 12+20=32. Judy is so much easier (than the lord) she was 9 at the beginning, then after our time lapse of 15 years we know she is 24. Nick's age is very up in the air, if you have any other ideas to what his age could be just roll with that! Those are the numbers I used because they worked for me.  
I want to thank everybody who is following, and reviewing my story as well as those who favorite it. I know it was rough at first, but I hope I'm getting better.  
Out of all the readers who have reviewed my story I want to personally thank zenith88, your reviews are always positive. I would also like to thank DeniseCecilia for the kind reviews they have left. I want to personally thank ktrk5! Their fic "Blueberries" along with all the brainstorming and comics I have seen on Tumblr are what inspired me to write and publish this. Knowing that you like my fic means so much to me!**

 **A huge, huge thank you to anybody who finished reading this a/n, and to everybody who gives my story the time of day.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been four days since his run in with the bunny. The one who smelt so heavily of flowers and fear. The smell of her still excited him. _It was the closest he's been to her yet._ He's been watching, assessing, practically salivating. None of the other bunnies, none of his other _hunts_ would live up to the excitement of the delicious grey bunny with black tipped ears.

The smell of fear was all over his den. In every crack and crevice he could get a whiff of somebunnies absolute terror, that he would practically have a flashback. Running, biting, clawing, screaming, crying. It made him so, so excited.

Until that bunny had gotten away. Paws clenching he recalled how close he had been, how much the hunt had _thrilled_ him. Knowing he couldn't let her get away he did what any good predator would do. He continued to hunt, continues to watch her. He was going to be prepared this time. He was not going to let her go again.

The hunt of his life would be Judith Laverne Hopps, and he couldn't wait until they were face to face again.

* * *

Judy's cries had stopped and her shuddering body had stilled. Gently rubbing the small bunny's back, Nick quietly slipped back into cop mode.

"Judy, do you remember anything from your attack the other night? I know the local police have probably asked already- but I need to ask." He felt like he was invading her privacy, like he shouldn't have to ask.

"They have. But I want to tell you too. I- I don't know why but I trust you Nick. I believe you can help." Judy shifted in his arms, but didn't move away. "After we talked I was so excited I couldn't stay at the stand. All I could think about what you, and those missing animals and how I was so excited to help you on this case. Things at the stand got too slow, so I walked back to the bakery. I decided to see if maybe Gideon would like some help with anything. We ended up cleaning and closing up shop together. He lives pretty close to his store, so I started the walk home alone. I knew it was a long walk, but I was still pretty excited. But as I got further from the store and town I noticed something was wrong. There was this- this smell. It was just wrong.. And I heard somebody following me. I continued walking because I didn't want them to know that I knew something was going on. But the animal following me just continued to get closer. I got scared and started running. I just-" Judy's breath seemed to stop, for a moment Nick thought she was going to start crying again. But when she resumed her voice was strong, braced, she didn't seem scared. "I just didn't want to die. I was so close to the stairs when it got me. It just felt like a red hot searing pain. Right across my side, it knocked the wind out of me. I couldn't move, I couldn't hardly think, Nick. I just. I was in so much pain, I was so scared. I laid there, I could feel the life just- just sinking right out of my bones and it just stood there. I couldn't see it, but I could _feel_ it. There was just this, well, it was a feeling. Rolling off whatever animal attacked me. I don't know why it didn't take me, or kill me. I just know I woke up in the middle of the forest. I walked until I couldn't walk anymore. Then I recall you, kind of like an angel. Then I was in the hospital. I felt like I had been hit by a bar on wheels."

By the end of Judy's recollection Nick was tense. His heart beat fast, his fur stood on end, and his paws were sweating. How could some animal do this? As a whole animals had moved forward in so many ways. It sounded like Judy had been _hunted_ and whoever did this, liked it. Nick recalled the smell of pure rage and lust.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that, Carrots. That's just wrong." Nick distractedly started rubbing her back. His mind had drifted back to the "what if" situation.

"Nick?"

"Yes Carrots?"

"I think you ought to refrain from calling me Carrots. I also think we have a case to solve. If Eric is dead that means you have other injured, or worse, bunnies."

"Oh, that's what the backup is for sweetheart. You won't believe who is on his way to town."

 **A/N sorry, short chapter, but it's late and I have work in 5 hours (literally) but this conversation kept running through my head and I just needed to get it out. I was going to continue but I think the next chapter is going to be very long because you finally get to meet Nick's partner in crime…fighting. Judy also gets to (finally) join the investigation and we find out what happened to the other missing bunnies! Don't be mad at me, I'm sorry. But I promise you another chapter very, very soon.**

 **Also, thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and follows! Anything you take the time is the wind beneath the wings of this story. It's all for you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Never had he before seen such beautiful eyes. They were a shade of purple so pure and intense he thought they were going to suck him in. Not that he would have minded. It would be a pleasure to be stuck in those eyes. His favorite look the eyes had ever given him was one of intense fear, adrenaline radiated off the owner. She was so frightened it rolled off her in waves. He could swim in her fear. He loved every minute of it.

She was in his dreams now, constantly haunting him. He would get so close. The smell of blood and fear so strong he could smell it still for hours after he finally woke. He never got to finish the kill in his dreams. He would always get so close, she would be cornered and his for the taking. She would beg, plead for her life. Right as he was going in to finish her off, his paw raised high, he would wake. Covered in sweat.

He wasn't sure of how much longer he could live like this. Every night Judy was in his dreams. Every day he would quietly return to the scene of the first attack, relieving the moment. It was almost erotic how much he loved the hunt.

He continued planning, scheming, and waiting. He would soon have Judy in his paws once again. This time she would not get away. No dumb fox was going to stop him. He needed this. He needed her.

It had been just over two weeks since Nick's partner had arrived. To say Judy had started the relationship with Finnick as unimpressed was an understatement. The small fennec fox was smaller than her and didn't seem intimidating at all. He had pulled up to the station in a large van that she was sure wasn't police issue. It sounded like it was about to croak at any minute. Judy had quickly learned that while Nick was good at sweet talking potential suspects and getting people to open up to him Finnick was the opposite. For lack of better words, he was the 'bad cop' with a voice deeper than he deserved and an attitude to rival that of the biggest predator he often beat information out of suspects rather than question them. Since the small fox had arrived two male suspects had been taken to the hospital for injuries and two female suspects were 'emotionally damaged' and now staying with family in Zootopia with explicit instructions to "keep your phones close, _or else_ ". Though his methods were unorthodox and quite vulgar, he had helped Nick move down the list very swiftly.

Thanks to the help of Finnick, a young wolf on the force and some input from herself they had settled on a tentative profile of the suspect.

"The killer is a predator, most likely male. He will be somebody that can easily approach the bunnies without causing suspicion. So somebody they know, or will quickly trust. This makes him dangerous. He will have a hide out in town, to keep the bunnies in until he is ready for the "hunt". Based on the condition of the two bodies we have identified as two of the missing buns the predator keeps them for several days without food or water. This weakens them, he then 'sets them free' to hunt. He gets excited while he hunts them. This is the most important part for him. It's why there is no connection between any of the missing. For now, I think it is best to enact a curfew and a buddy system. It's easier for him to get his next victim when they are alone. If the bunnies are together and cautious, he will have a harder time 'bagging' one and luring them away. Since this all started suddenly, we can suspect that he is currently hunting. We are not sure what has caused him to wait this long, but it's surely not going to be long before he makes a mistake. We will be ready when that happens." Nicks voice had gotten tighter during the short address he had given to the officers. His mouth set in a grim line. Finnick was located next to the red fox on a small stool, looking every bit as somber as Nick.

As Nick stepped down from the podium and the room erupted in soft whispers and questions Judy found herself more haunted by the words Nick hadn't said. He hadn't said that the other bunnies were most likely dead as well, they were only looking for bodies now. He hadn't said that she was most likely attacked by the same predator that was killing her neighbors and friends. He hadn't said that outside of a profile they had absolutely no leads. The words that had gone unspoken were so much worse than anything Nick could have said.

Since her attack Judy had begun healing well and was once again allowed to work at the farm stand, with her father breathing down her neck. She was also allowed to venture out of the house, but with Nick by her side. Her parents were typical bunnies, frightened by everything. Judy felt like they had every right in this case. Sensing the red fox approaching her Judy was jerked from her worrisome inner monologue.

"Hey Carrots. Have you eaten today? Me and the teeny fox were thinking about grabbing a bite to eat. Can you believe we still haven't taken him to Gideon's? I would give my tail for a slice of his blueberry pie." Nick's tone was trying to be light hearted, but Judy could sense his inner turmoil. His usually bright emerald green eyes had dulled a shade, he was beginning to develop bags underneath as well. He was tired and running purely on caffeine.

"Nick, I have an idea. Why don't you go back to your hotel and get some sleep? I don't want you crashing and burning on us." Judy paused as she could sense Nick's guard going up. "You dumb fox, what do I need to do to get you to actually sleep?"

"Look Fluff, I just. I can't sleep. Last time I left and even tried to sleep you got hurt. You almost died. If your dad hadn't flagged me down I don't know if anybody would have found you in time. I just don't think I could handle the guilt if something happened to you while I was across town, safe in bed." Nick's eyes were so full of worry it moved Judy to tears almost. Right as she was about to give in letting the fox pull another long shift, she had an idea.

"I know this is going to sound strange, but I can't have you staying up for several weeks straight. You have gotten what, maybe 40 hours of sleep in the last two weeks? I'm going to stay with you tonight. You can't worry about me if you know where I am and that I am safe. I'll call my dad and make up some excuse, or tell him I staying late to help you. He will have to deal." While talking she had begun to pull the red fox towards his cruiser. She was not going to let him fight her on this, she needed to know he was going to get some sleep. A full night.

Nick wasn't sure what Carrots was thinking, but he couldn't fight her logic. If she was there with him, then he couldn't spend the entire night tossing and turning. Hoping she would be waiting outside her door when he pulled up in the morning.

He opened his mouth to object but Judy continued speaking. She even began to pull him towards the cruiser. It was only 7:30 but he was sure he could use a solid three days of sleep. He got into the driver's seat, started the car and started driving in a trance. What they were doing felt more personal than a friend doing a friend a favor. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Judy on her phone, probably texting her father. Realization dawned on Nick that he only had one bed in his room, where would Judy sleep? Or should he sleep on the floor. Uncertainty plagued him as he got closer and closer to the hotel he had been staying in. Maybe he could ask for a two bed for the night?

All too soon they pulled into the hotel. Judy jumped out of the car eagerly. She viewed everything in such a positive and innocent way. Nick found it absolutely delightful, he had taken many ladies home and never been nervous. But Carrots? Oh, she got to him. Even though he wasn't sure why.

Realizing his thoughts had taken a turn for the worst, and Judy was patiently waiting for him to show her his room he got nervous again.

"Uh, Fluff. There's only one bed in my room. I didn't think I would be having, uh, guests?" He offered a lopsided smile.

"Oh Nick, it's fine. I'll crash on the floor, or a chair. I am kind of small. There are any number of places I can end up falling asleep." Judy quickly put his worries to rest.

Giving up, Nick silently lead her to his room.

 **A/N: Hi there to all my lovely readers! I apologize for three week long sabbatical. I had that weeklong trip to Utah for a wedding, I thought I would have time to write but I was wrong. After we got back I had an anxiety attack that sent me into a pretty deep depression. I'm working my way up and out. But for a week I was unable to read, write, or even think about anything positive. I want to thank you all for bearing with me and enjoying my story anyway!**

 **A close friend of mine and I have been talking and I have finally, finally figured out my bad guys motive! He is a truly scary animal. Not one I would like to have a run in with.**

 **I know many of you were thinking of Jack Savage as Nick's partner, but they would both be too good together! They're so suave they need to go on secret agent mission, don't ya think? Finnick is a much better bad cop than Jack.**

 **I have already started on chapter 11, in which there will be more WildeHopps for the shippers like me!**

 **Thank you all again, keep reviewing if you can! And favorite if you want!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

In which we finally get the ship we all deserve.

Though she had lived in BunnyBurrow her entire life Judy had never seen the inside of the hotel Nick was staying at. It was nicer than anybunny in town had given it credit for. The room resembled that of a condensed apartment. When you walked in the door there was a small living area with a t.v. and a couch, a coffee table and an end table completed the set up. If you walked through the small room you were taken in a small kitchenette area, with a sink, microwave, coffee pot and mini fridge. As Judy neared the final room she began to get nervous. Losing some of her resolve to stay with Nick for the night, she reached the bedroom, the door of which looked directly into the bathroom. A normal queen sized mattress took up a good portion of the room. A small desk with a lamp sat across from the bed. Close to bathroom door there was a closet and a dresser, though it seemed most of Nick's clothes had found their home on the floor. There was another small t.v. in the bedroom on the wall across from the bed.

"Okay Nick. The good news is that I am here and I am safe. Now you can get some sleep!" Judy tried to sound as positive as possible, crushing the anxiety welling up inside of her. Offering a smile Judy made her way towards the couch, where she planned on sleeping for the night.

"Carrots, are you going to just sleep in the cloths you have on? Those jeans and that shirt will not be comfortable, also I can sleep on the couch. You don't have to. You have already done enough for me." Nick's voice trailed off, as if he was unsure of how to handle the situation he was currently in. Once again Judy was able to see beneath the slick exterior that was Nick's façade for the world.

Placing her paw on Nicks and looking him in the eye Judy just nodded. "I'll be fine Nick. I just want you to get some sleep, please." Judy gave him one last look before heading into the t.v. area of the room and laying down on the couch.

Though Nick was right and she hadn't thought to bring any cloths to sleep in she didn't want to put him out or worry him about her anymore. She had found that underneath the sarcastic and reserved exterior the fox was quite the friend to have. Over the last two weeks Judy, Nick, Finnick and Bram (the young wolf officer who had stepped up to help develop the profile of the killer) had grown very close. They spent a lot of time together looking at evidence and files, trying to find a pattern behind the murderous habits of the Bunny Hunter, as papers had started to call him. Though they had only been successful in eliminating suspects it still felt like they had made a large amount of headway. Knowing that many of her friends and neighbors were no longer suspects. It was still early so Judy turned on the t.v. for background noise and began reading a book on her iCarrot. After about an hour Judy got a text from her father.

 **Jude r u serious right now?**

Knowing her mom had told him about her decision to stay with Nick for the night Judy let out a sigh before mentally preparing herself for the cellular battle her and her father would have before he realized she wasn't going to be returning home tonight.

 **Yes, dad. I'm with Nick. I will be ok.**

 **He's a fox Jude.**

 **What does that even mean dad? We are evolved.**

 **He could go savage in his sleep!**

 **You said you trusted him.**

 **I do Jude. But u should always be scared of preds.**

 **Dad I'm staying it's fine. See you later.**

As Judy sent this last message to her father Judy's ears twitched ad she heard what sounded like Nick talking. Agitated that the fox had not listened to her and was still awake she made her way through the kitchenette but stopped short of the bedroom. Outside of the door Judy's ears perked up as she was able to fully hear what Nick was saying. It sounded less like he was up and talking to somebody, more like he was in the middle of a bad dream. _Oh no, this poor dumb fox_ Judy thought to herself as she listened.

" _What do you mean she's missing?"_

" _Where could she have gone?! Why isn't she answering?"_

" _If she gets hurt, you will regret it."_

" _Oh Judy- "_

At the mention of her name Judy's ears sank. Is this why Nick hadn't been sleeping? Even when she was here, in his hotel, he was having a nightmare that she had gotten harmed. Judy inched into Nick's room, able to see the silhouette of the fox thanks to the light from the bathroom. While she had been stuck in her head and slowly approaching his bed, Nick's voice had gotten more frantic and he had begun to claw at his sheets. Desperation rose in his voice as the sentences got darker and Nick's fear for Judy more apparent. Unable to stand the red foxes terror any longer Judy slowly approached the bed, with every intention of gently waking him from his sleep. Just as Judy was about to shake Nick from the horror of his dreams he shoot up into a sitting position. Gasping for air and covered in a cold sweat, Nick's eyes were wild. Still panting he quickly glanced around the room. At first his eyes passed right over Judy, but they quickly returned to the worried bunny.

"J-Judy? You're here?" Nick's words were hesitant his voice thick like honey. "Is this real? W-was all that really just a dream?"

The only response Judy could muster was a nod. She was so moved by Nick's drive to protect her the only thing she could do was hug him. The entirety of Nick's fur was saturated in sweat, but Judy could smell the tears on his face. He had been crying?

"Oh you dumb fox, I'm right here, and _I'm fine."_ This time Judy held Nick as he trembled. The last of his nightmare slowly easing away as his breathing returned to normal. After about twenty minutes the fox raised his head, thoughtfully looking at Judy.

"I guess your master plan didn't work, huh Carrots?" Nick looked sheepish, the bags under his eyes betraying how tired he still was.

"There has to be a way for you to finally get some sleep, Nick. You can't go on like this." Judy's voice tapered off, as she seemed to be lost in thought. "You know. This is a huge bed Nick- "

"Oh Fluff. NO." Nick shut down the idea before Judy could even finish her sentence. His mouth was set in a tight line, showing he wouldn't negotiate the issue any further. There would be no mixing of the sleeping areas.

"Fine, Nick. What is your suggestion then?" Judy tried to keep the edge out of her voice and an open mind.

"I'm not actually sure. I'm just tired."

Unable to keep her cool any longer Judy's nose twitched and she got out of the bed. Locating what she hoped to be a clean shirt in the closet she went to the bathroom and quickly changed. As much as she hated it, Nick had been right and she wasn't going to get any sleep in her day cloths. Exiting the bathroom in a light green shirt with a Hawaiian print so big and long on her she nearly trampled it with every step. Though it was large the shirt promised to be much more comfortable than her jeans and tight t-shirt. Ignoring Nick's facial expressions Judy climbed into the large bed and snuggled under the covers.

"I don't know why you are so opposed to this idea. But I'm not leaving you for the rest of the night. So you might as well get comfortable, _sweetheart_."

"Carrots, you just might be the death of me." Nick muttered mostly to himself as he turned off the light and laid down for the night. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He was getting closer and closer every day. He would often come home consumed with thoughts and fantasies, all revolving around Judy. He had gotten closer to her without her even knowing. Close enough to smell her vanilla scented fur, and almost touch the black tips of her ears. He would wait as long as he needed to get her alone without raising suspicion. But not having hunted for almost two weeks left him irritable and irrational. Which is why he was suspending his hunt for Judy. He needed to feel the rush of the wind in his thick fur as he ran on all fours toward the frightened eyes of his prey. If that wasn't Judy this time, then so be it. His renewed need to hunt is why he was walking down the main street of BunnyBurrow as the sun was quickly setting to the west of the town. Though it was cold he found warmth in long dark pants and a large jacket with the hood pulled up. His clothing choice also aided in hiding his identity. Since the officers had suggested a curfew the streets were often barren by this time, but he was hoping he could still find a good catch. Since his run in with Judy he hadn't been able to even think about hunting a male, he now had a type. Petite female buddies, preferably they smelt of vanilla. A shiver ran down his spine as he considered how good vanilla and fear smelt when mixed. He had been walking about town for about an hour now, still unable to locate any good prey.

As he was about to call it a night he saw a young female bunny walking to her car from the grocery store. Lucky for him she had parked her car just far enough away that the cameras wouldn't catch him that well, if at all. He was sufficiently covered and didn't hesitate long before approaching the young lady.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry about this, but I seem to be having car troubles. I can't reach anybody else and I was wondering if maybe you could get give me a ride to my house? It's not far from here, and hopefully not far out of your way?" He offered a reassuring smile.

"I have no problem giving you a ride home! I've seen you around here, haven't I?" The young bun wasn't as close to the perfect prey as he would have liked. But she smelt delicious, and that would do perfectly.

"Yes ma'am, I think you have! I would be so honored if I could help you load up your items as well. "

"That would actually be very nice, but I don't have much left if you just want to take the basket back?" She offered him a smile and resumed putting the last of her items in the trunk of her car.

After he returned to the vehicle she started the car and turned to him. Her eyes weren't the same shade of stunning purple as Judy's, but they were a beautiful hazel color. She smelt beautifully of lilacs and linens.

"Where am I taking you too?" She asked, as he pointed her in the direction of his house.

 **A/N: I hope this chapter was long enough for you guys! I am working so very hard on making my chapters longer and giving you guys more of the content you're here for! I'm now working on two stories and assisting my close friend with her Rise of the Guardians fic, which is very well written.**  
s/11558455/1/Home-for-the-Holidays  
 **Have you figured out what kind of bad guy this is? He's the kind that keeps me up at night and makes it so very hard for me to sleep!  
I know there wasn't as much Wildehopps as we were hoping in this chapter, but there will be so, so much more in the next chapter! I also think I might be finishing this story line up in about seven more chapters! I am considering a sequel if you guys like how this one ends!  
Thank you for your time! Don't forget to favorite/follow and review!  
I love you all. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello friends! I hope you enjoy this update as much as I enjoyed writing it! I think I will be drawing this to an end within maybe three more chapters? A close friend and I have already started throwing around ideas for a sequel or new story, so let me know if you would be interested in something like that! Thanks again for your time, favorite/follow/review if you can! Have a great day.**

Chapter 12:

Nick woke the next morning to the sensation of his snout being tickled. Slowly opening his eyes and allowing them time to adjust to the light filtering into the room through the curtains Nick noticed the black tips of two ears. A questioning look covered the foxes face as he pondered his situation. Realization hit him like a jumbo pop when he pieced together that him and Judy must have closed the distance during the night. That much is obvious Nick thought to himself as he observed the peaceful sleeping figure of Judy on his chest. Nick felt slightly ecstatic at the thought of the beautiful rabbit sleeping on his bare chest, with an arm thrown over his body, as if to keep him close. There was no need for Judy's protective stance, Nick had also encircled her in his arms while asleep.

Taking advantage of the fluffball not moving at three hundred miles per hour, Nick took the time to just watch her. Her nose twitched every few minutes, when it did she would get three little wrinkles just between her eyes. Almost as often as her nose would twitch, Nick noticed that her lower paws would also twitch. Judy was so small that her lower paws would barely reach Nick's knees, giving him a chuckle.

As minutes slowly turned to seconds Nick let himself feel grateful for the small rabbit. If she hasn't been so willing to help him out, he would have had another sleepless night. Nick had known he was on the downward slope of a lose-lose situation. If he was unable to sleep then he was unable to work, if he was unable to work then he was unable to sleep. Slowly tightening his grip, Nick looked down at Judy in time to see another small twitch of her nose. Oh Carrots, how did you know this is exactly what I needed? Nick thought to himself as he slowly drifted back to sleep.

 _Nick was once again standing outside the Hoppses farm house. Observing the fields of produce to the right and left of the house, as well as the expansive forest behind their house. There was a gentle breeze just enough to ruffle Nick's fur. The sun was dimming down, dusk taking over the sky. The scene was picturesque like something from a story book. Though everything seemed perfect the hair on Nick's neck stood on end. Something_ _ **smelt**_ _very wrong. There was the same scent of lust and hatred Nick had smelt on Judy when he found her. It was strong and oozing underneath the smell of nature. Without conscious thought Nick had started walking toward the tree line. Headed straight for the rusty brown stain he knew would be there. The closer he got to the scene the more the scent of warm iron and desperation greeted him. It still smelt as if he had just found Judy here, in a puddle of her own blood. But this time he could smell something else underneath it, he could smell the lust and hatred. He could smell the killer. Testosterone and the smell of an animal Nick knew he had run into filled his nostrils. Following the scent Nick went deeper and deeper into the woods. Feeling twigs and leaves crack and snap with every step. Nick's snout carried him through the small forest to a clearing. Wild flowers and grass grew in abundance in the clearing that looked it was never touched by the weather. In the center of the clearing stood a house, in nearly pristine condition. Suddenly hyperaware of his surroundings Nick sensed something very wrong about the house. Drawing his weapon from his left side, Nick pulled back the hammer and set his sights. Prepared to fire if need be, but hoping he wouldn't, Nick started to close the distance between him and the house in the field. As he placed a paw on the door handle he heard a deep growl behind him. Nick quickly spun 180 as another predator jumped to attack him, he held his gun high, fired and…_

Nick shot up in bed. He could still hear the echo of the gun, sending shivers through his entire body. Taking in his surroundings Nick realized he was still at the hotel, in the bed. As he tried to steady his breathing Nick realized that after he dozed off again Judy must have gotten up. After a few minutes of letting his dream fade into the back of his mind Nick finally got out of bed. Nick quickly got ready for the day wondering where Judy could be. He had done gone through the hotel room and found no signs of the bunny. As he was beginning to worry he heard the front door open.

"That better be you fluff." Nick said with more gravel in his voice than he would have liked. Still tense from the feeling his dream had left Nick shook his head and tried to start over. "I'm sorry, I just woke up and you were gone. I was about to get worried." Nick was cut short as he caught sight of Judy in his shirt and her pants from yesterday. Never before had Nick been so welcomed by a sight. Though baggy Judy had figured out a way to make his shirt flatter her curvy figure. As his head wrapped itself around the sight of Judy Hopps in his shirt his nose caught the smell of breakfast.

"You better be nice to be Nicholas Wilde. I walked to the bakery and got you food. I also grabbed coffee, because I know you need your caffeine." Judy stated with a smile. "Though I don't know where we will eat? They didn't seem to include a kitchen table in this stupid hotel room." Judy quickly began working her way through the room before deciding to eat in the 'living room'. Pushing the coffee table, a little closer to the couch the two sat down in amicable silence and began eating.

"So- Nicholas Wilde, sly fox, why did you become an officer?" Judy broke the silence with a question that made Nick pause for several moments before setting down his blueberry strudel and looking at her.

"It wasn't very easy since foxes have the poor reputation that they do, you now. But I felt it was something that I had to do. I guess I made the choice when I was eight or nine. I had wanted to be part of the Junior Ranger Scouts. Ma worked extra shifts and scraped together the money for me to get my very own, brand new Scout Uniform. By golly I was going to _fit in_. I was so excited I ran all the way there. It wasn't what I expected though. They muzzled me. I was so young, so frightened Judy. That day I decided I didn't want to see another mammal be treated like that ever. I want to do my part to make foxes seem more trustworthy, I want to help everybody to live in peace." Nick was surprised he had told the bunny anything, he had never mentioned it to anybody else. "Man, this breakfast is delicious. I can't believe I've been here nearly a month and I haven't had anything this good yet."

Placing a paw on Nick's leg Judy simply looking in his eyes. "Nick, I'm glad you told me. I'm sorry if I overstepped a boundary. I won't do it again." She set her eyes forward again and continued eating. Once again minutes passed before either animal spoke, but this time it was Nick.

"Hey Carrots. You said you wanted to be a cop, what happened to that?" Nick tried to ask causally. Facing forward he allowed his eyes to dart to the side, observing Judy. He did so in just enough time to catch her sharp inhale. Taking a drink of his coffee Nick tried to hide his fear that he had gone a step to far.

About five minutes later Judy answered. "When I was nine I was clawed by a fox." Judy paused for a moment when Nick's back stiffened. "I wasn't scared, but dad almost worried himself into a heart attack over the situation. My mom was so anxious she didn't eat for three days. I continued working for it, and I had been accepted and ready to go. But as I was about to go to training my mom got sick. Really, really sick. For quite a while we were scared she wouldn't pull through. I didn't go to the academy, I stayed here to help my parents run the farm. Mom got better, which is great. But whenever I mention leaving my parents just get this stricken look of fear and anxiety on their faces. I guess I ended up not joining to protect my parents." Judy had stopped eating and began nervously messing with her paws. Several tears made their way over her gentle features, falling onto Nick's green shirt. "I don't want to sound ungrateful, I love my parents and I'm happy to be here with them. I just feel like I could be so much help if I were able to."

Unable to take it any longer Nick grabbed Judy's paws, causing her to look at him. Any words of comfort Nick had in his head left as he looked into Judy's eyes. Not saying a word Nick slowly moved his paws from Judy's hands to her face, gently pulling her toward him as he leaned in. Words left him as he kissed the young bunny, and she kissed him back. Letting the kiss give her all the comfort he felt he was unable to. As quickly as it happened it was over. Head spinning Nick opened and shut his mouth trying to find words.

"You _sly fox_." Judy laughed. "Finish your breakfast. We have better things to do than sit on the couch and make out."

* * *

Towards the end of breakfast Nick had gotten a call. A female bunny in the right age group had gone missing while getting groceries the night before. It was believed to be the killer, there was some footage from the market the officers had wanted to go over. Preparing to leave the two easily maneuvered around each other cleaning up the room. They worked closer in proximity than they ever had before, closer due to their emotional morning. Little touches now meant so much more as Nick brushed passed Judy while taking care of the trash. Judy would subtly touch the foxes back as she moved around him, alerting him to her presence, and so much more. By the time they were ready to leave Nick was sure he was going to explode from all the emotions inside of him. Instead, he bottled them up and put them away. The drive to the station was a ride in comfortable silence, with Judy sitting a little closer to Nick rather than hugging the door as she had been.

As they piled out of the car the two exchanged a look, unsure of the situation they were going to be walking into this time. As they walked through the doors of the station the giddy feeling of the morning immediately left as Nick was greeted with two officers.

"I'm so glad to see you officer Wilde, the family is here. They came in first thing this morning to report her missing. Their daughter, tan bun with white paws approximately 25 years of age, stopped at the market on the way home from work to grab some food. Her and the car never arrived. Parents last heard from her at 11:00 last night. The parents are a, Richard and Clarice, daughter is Dalila." The officer offering the briefing was Officer Woole, the same sheep who assisted Nick with the assignment on his first day here. The months since the first missing bunny had aged the poor sheep. Since the first body had been found the sheep had aged years. Wrinkles gathered around his eyes and mouth, he looked tired.

"Thanks Woole, why don't you go home? I don't think anybody realizes how you've been going nonstop the last few weeks. Do me a favor and drop Judy at home too, she needs to change." Nick had turned professional since he was officially back at work. In the same breath as he had given Woole Nick turned to Judy. "Text me when you're ready and somebody will come get you if you need it." Nick stopped for a moment, smiling at Judy. "Unless you want to spend the day in my shirt and your jeans, fluff?"

Judy had been ready to object until she remembered she was wearing the fox's shirt, and had yet to shower for the day. Consenting to Nick's wishes she left the station with Officer Woole content to prepare for the day then return. With a sigh Nick watched Judy and Woole leave then turned to the grieving family. As he closed the distance between himself and the buns he noticed they looked hastily put together. Jackets worn over the clothes they had worn to bed? Their fur was erratic in a few places and smoothed down in others. As Nick got closer he recognized the bags under the eyes of the buns. They hadn't slept well last night, and had come in first thing this morning for sure.

"Hello, I'm Nicholas Wilde, the lead officer in the missing bunnies case. Can you tell me more about your daughter, Dalila?" Nick put his official cop tone out of his voice and tried to approach the family as a friend would. He had found that even though he made strides as the first fox officer _ever_ it was still hard to get prey to willingly open up to him. The parents gave each other a questioning look before the mother, Clarice, spoke up.

"We can't be sure of anything yet, officer." She said in a voice that spokes volumes on how distraught she was. "Dalila is a great bunny. Good in school, happy to stay close and help us with her younger siblings. She works at a bar in town and sometimes has odd hours. We asked her to stop at the market on her way home, she has a car and makes it home safe most nights." The mother had started crying again. She took a moment to compose herself. While she did Richard started talking.

"Dalila called her mom at around 11, to let us know she was off work. She told us she would grab what we needed then be home before it was too late. We got worried when midnight hit and she still wasn't home. We thought maybe she had joined up with some friends and forgotten to tell us. When we woke up this morning and there was still no sign of her we rushed here." Nick hadn't opened his mouth the entire time Clarice and Richard was talking, leaving the floor open for them to put everything they might know out into the air.

"Have either of you noticed any suspicious animals or activity around your house lately?" Nick began asking the standard questions, still trying to approach the worried parents as a friend would. But his only answer was the shaking of their heads. So, no suspicious anything. "Okay, what about your daughter? Had Dalila had any recent falling outs? Anybody have any reason to want to mess with her or you?" Again, shaking of the head. "You cannot thing of anybunny who would potentially have an issue with you or your daughter?"

"Officer, we are a quiet family. We keep our heads down, we don't mess with our neighbors, we don't mess with the predators in town. Dalila is good at school; her coworkers love her. I don't think Clarice or I have ever heard of her having a falling out in her entire 25 years of life. She is just an all-around good bunny." Richard didn't sound angry, but seemed to be approaching it the more Nick questioned the two.

Nick's phone buzzed at what felt like an inopportune moment, but the message was from Judy **hey slick, I'm ready when u r.** Taking advantage of the moment Nick decided the family had probably had enough. He also needed to view the footage from last night.

"Okay. I'm assuming you two would like to get back home. We have your contact information, correct?" Nick was rewarded with quiet nods and wide eyes. "Alright, I heard there might be some footage from the market I will be able to go over. I'm going to locate my partner and start going through that footage. Hopefully I will be able to contact you within the next 24 hours with more information regarding your daughter. After shaking Richards paw, Nick turned to find an animal to pick Judy up.

As if right on time Finnick entered the station, dressed in his blues ready for the day with his coffee and shades. Two feet of bad attitude and anger Nick knew that the only reason Finnick had joined the force was to 'keep an eye' on him. The small fennec fox had always had a weird soft spot for the red fox, avoiding letting him know in any way possible. Putting on his friendliest smile Nick approached the forever angry fox.

"Hey buddy- "

"No." Finnick embraced his best no-nonsense voice as he took a large gulp of what Nick was sure was black coffee with some sort of cream liquor in it.

"Oh come on Finnick." Nick started. "I just need you to go pick up Judy. She ran home to change." This caused Finnick to arch his eyebrows. Slipping off his sunglasses the fennec fox eyeballed Nick for a moment.

"She ran home to change? What exactly happened last night man?" As Finnick questioned as his partner began to fidget. Though nothing risqué had happened between him and the rabbit predator/prey relationships were still very looked down upon. It was considered a mental illness, a disgusting kink. Nick was still unsure of how Finnick would handle his still undetermined relationship with the rabbit all he knew is that he didn't want to get into it now.

"Nothing man, she just came over to help with somethings and we both fell asleep. Since we hadn't been expecting it she didn't bring any other clothes. We got a call just after breakfast this morning and since my trusty partner couldn't be bothered with coming in early I didn't have time to run her home. So will you please go pick her up? I need to get to things moving on this footage. I'm thinking there is going to be a lot of it." Nick had put on his hugest fox eyes and let Finnick know he was practically begging.

"Fine Nick. I'll go get the dame, but I'm doing it on the clock. No ifs ands or butts. I also reserve the right to tell her to shut her mouth." Nick knew Finnick wouldn't do anything of the such, Judy had started growing on him as well. She had a subtle way of working into the hearts of those around her.

"Go for it buddy, can you grab coffee too? I'll get started on gathering this footage. Don't take long, okay? I'm hoping this gives us something important." With that, Nick and Finnick went their ways. Ready to start a long day.

* * *

With the help of the young wolf officer, Stoker, Nick gathered the footage from the market and set up the video room. Judy and Finnick had arrived back at the station bringing coffee and lunch with them. Judy was looking fantastic as ever in grey leggings and a light blue shirt with a black sweater thrown over it. The four animals easily maneuvered around each other as they grabbed food and found seats, preparing for whatever it was they might observe on the security video.

It took them several hours to get through the footage. Finnick had wanted to skip to the portion of the video that contained the timeline in which Dalila would have been there, but Nick wanted to observe everything. He wanted to see the entire day through the eyes of the security system, watching closely for any suspicious activity. Much to Nick's disappointment there was nothing on the footage, it didn't look as if any animal had been scoping the market, meaning that Dalila was probably a victim of chance. As Finnick and Stoker had started to doze off, eyes glazed over from hours of footage they finally made it.

On the video they saw a red sedan pull in, after a few minutes Dalila hoped out. There was still no suspicious activity. Dalila was in the store for about half an hour, she came back out with a full basket. As she was loading her purchases into the car she was approached by an animal. The perp was covered almost head to toe in dark clothes. Nick and Judy watched as Dalila and the unknown assailant talked, he took her basket, then got in the car. By this time Judy had grabbed Nick's hand and began squeezing it. The two watched as Dalila drove off the screen in what might have been her last moments of life.

"What a second Nick, rewind it. I might have seen something." Judy muttered as she leaned forward. "There!" Judy was so close to the screen her nose was practically touching it. She'd had Nick stop it as the perp had turned to take her basket, for a few moments he completely faced the camera. "Nick, is that what I think it is? Please tell me it isn't." Judy was pointing at an item on the chest of the suspect. Clear as day, a badge.

 _The killer was a police officer._


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay guys, I know I have been gone a long time and I have a stupid amount of excuses but lets just be honest.  
1) I started school again. I wish I didn't have to, but I'm in a nursing program right now. So until I "get into the swing of things" I can't write.**  
 **2) I started working on a personal project. I will likely be publishing it to FictionPress. So I want to make sure that is good too.**  
 **3) I had the worst case of writers block ever. It started mid-August and just got bumped at the start of the month. I've been killing for anything to write, but I wasn't able to until now. I'm truly sorry. I should have updated you guys.**

Judy hadn't slept in three days. _Or was it four? Maybe five._ The days were beginning to merge together in the worst of ways, she found herself unable to concentrate. Suspects ran together, motives made no sense. She was supposed to be helping Nick through this case, but she ended up being dead weight. It's not like she wasn't trying. She continued carrying out her regular routines, eat, shower bed. It's just that when she got to the bed part she couldn't sleep. Every time she shut her eyes she saw that security footage. An officer, an animal of the law, was abducting and torturing bunnies. When Judy could sleep her nightmares consisted of her and Nick chasing after a predator of some sort. At the end Judy would have just caught up with him, telling him to stop, turn around and put his paws in the air, then he would slowly turn and face her. Just for Judy to be staring into the emerald green eyes of Officer Wilde, a devious smirk on his face. The dream always left her panting, tears streaming down her face, a cold sweat covering her body.

Maybe the dream was why she had been avoiding Officer Nicholas Wilde. The handsome red fox she found herself drawn too. It was easy to think of him as a predator who needed help, not as somebody who could potentially be interested in her. She found the thought that he might not really be interested in her to be worse than the fact that she wanted him to be interested in her.  
Judy opted to continuing tossing and turning in bed, instead of thinking of Nick. After several fitful minutes, she finally found herself in a deep, dreamless sleep.

As all deep, dreamless sleeps seem to end, Judy was woken several hours later by the ringing of her phone.  
"Carrots."  
"I don't know where Carrots is, but you're speaking to Judy." Judy didn't try to hide the sarcastic tone in her voice, a little bit of good sleep couldn't counteract the several days she had been without.  
"Carrots. There's no time. We found her, we.. found the bun who went missing four days ago." _  
So it had been four days since Judy had slept._ Nick paused, allowing Judy to process the information. "Judy, this isn't pretty. I know you're gonna want to come out and help. But, I don't think-"  
"Pick me up in ten minutes, Wilde. Bring coffee."  
Nick arrived at Judy's house seven minutes later with an extra-large coffee. Sugar, creamer and two extra shots of expresso. Judy graciously greeted him at the door. Her fingers lingered on his a second too long as he handed her the coffee. Judy tried not to look at Nick's face as she snatched her hand back, almost spilling her coffee. It had been how may days now since their kiss? They still hadn't discussed it, or what it meant, or what they could be. They couldn't right now. Animals were dying, there are greater things to worry about than a fox who lit a fire in Judy's belly.  
"Carrots," Nick's voice sounded vulnerable, in a way Judy hadn't thought she would ever hear it. "Listen- I, god I don't know how to say this. I want to talk about everything that happened between us. And I can sense you think it's not the time but when else will there be time? I- "  
"Nick, two things. One, why aren't you driving? There is a crime scene. Two, we can and will talk about everything. But you have to remember, _you_ asked for _my_ help on this case. You're letting me assist you, and I cannot, I will not, get distracted. I don't give up easily." Judy had turned to face Nick, begging him to understand the words she couldn't say right then.  
"I bought you breakfast; I know you probably didn't eat." Nick's voice sounded defeated, Judy's heart sank at the sound.  
"Thank you, for being a good friend." Judy said as she gently placed a paw on Nick's as he drove. "I know I haven't been a good one lately. I hope I can make it up to you. We have work to do, but we can talk later."

Nick's eyes remained focused on the road. Judy let it be. She needed to eat, and get caffeine in her system before she had to endure what was coming next. She couldn't deny that she felt strength knowing she would be facing it all with the red fox by her side.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N at the end of the chapter.**

 _The scene was gruesome._ Judy walked into it knowing Deliah has suffered. Never in her life had she thought she wasn't cut out for work as an officer until this moment. The scene before her painted a picture of a predator falling apart. Unlike the clean disappearances and dump sites of the last buns, this scene was a mess. Blood and fur were strewn about the scene, indicating this was also the kill site. Bite marks and deep rips from claws indicated a fight. The body had been found in a secluded cabin located deep into the woods about ten miles outside of the Burrow. Deliah had been found by the owner of the land while he was doing his weekly patrol.

William Darsheep, his wife Babs, and his two young lambs had been living on their fruit farm for years. Since the beginning of the mysterious Bunnyburrow murders, William had taken to patrolling a different portion of the farm every night. His hired help, a peaceful bull named Billy assisted in taking care of the land would cover another portion. With this technique, both sides of his ten-acre farm got covered for anomalies nightly. Which is why the force was disturbed to know Deliah had been sitting in the shack located on the edge of his land for at least three days before anybody had thought to call.

What had first alerted William to a problem was the presence of an unknown vehicle, his young lambs had returned from the river a few miles down from the house to tell their daddy a car had been down there for at least a day and hadn't moved. Billy and William went to investigate. They first noticed the haphazard parking of the vehicle, as if whoever was driving had been rushed or frightened. They then noticed the smell of decaying food. Underneath the pungent scent of decaying food had been a terrifying smell: copper. The back seats of the car had been splattered with blood. There was enough blood in the car to send William into a fit of fear. He called the police, he sent his wife and children into the cellar, he had Billy grab the shotguns from the house and help him to patrol the area of land closest to where the vehicle had been. By the time the police animals had gotten there William and Billy had tracked Deliah's body to the small abandoned shack just on the outside of his property.

"I want you to send Darsheep and the bull in for questioning. Take the wife and lambs as well. I don't suspect them of anything just get all the information you can and put them up overnight. I don't want them back in this house." Nick ordered as soon as he laid eyes on the scene. "Stoker, I want you to personally oversee the collection of prints, hair, fibers, blood samples. I want you to call me 5 minutes before you find anything strange. Hopps and I are going to escort the body back for autopsy and ID."

With a quick glance to Judy Nick turned away from the bloodbath inside the cabin to the area outside.

"I need two volunteers to catalog the car and all evidence found in it." Nick addressed the five officers milling around outside the cabin. "I will need you to sweep the vehicle for fibers, saliva, prints of any kind, semen, anything you can give I want. You will need to be quick, I want this stuff in the lab before dinner."

Judy watched as Nick went seamlessly from the fox she knew to be confused at her mixed signals to the confident police mammal he was. She stood in awe of him and his calm in the carnage surrounding them both. A moment of peace swept over her as she watched him work. Picking officers to take care of the car and giving specific instructions to the animals left to scour the woods with a fine tooth comb he looked strong and sure of himself. Judy wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to run from the feelings she could feel developing for Nick.

* * *

By the time Nick had finished handing out assignments and instructions for taking care of the cabin scene several hours had passed. He had taken his time to feel as if he was choosing the correct officer for the correct job each time. He stayed and collected fibers, blood samples and evidence with the other animals while Judy swept the woods looking for anything. At one Nick radioed over to let the sheep Judy had been with know it was time for Judy to leave.

Judy was carefully making her way back to the cabin when she noticed a glint from about ten feet to her right. Full of curiosity she carefully made her way over to the glinting object. When she got close enough she leaned in to see what looked like a small gold box. It was ornately decorated with carvings and gems. It was new and in too nice of condition to have been here long. Placing gloves on Judy stooped over to pick up the small box. She noticed immediately that it was much heavier than it looked, signifying it might be made out of real gold. The box fit well in her hand. Judy assumed that for most other mammals it would be the perfect size to carry in a pocket, or on a chain. Moving it around and looking close Judy noticed there wasn't a clip to open the box, rather what looked like a keyhole. With a quick glance, Judy didn't see a key in the area, but she did see what looked like a path leading away from the cabin. Judy didn't see anybody near her and didn't want to leave lest she forgets exactly where she had been. She decided to take a chance and follow the path in front of her. Without a second thought, Judy slipped the small golden box into a bag she had with her, pocketed it and went down the path.

She had been walking away from the cabin and Darsheep's property for about fifteen minutes when she reached another clearing. This one appeared more natural than the clearing that housed the cabin Deliah had been found in. It was misshapen and grass grew plentifully, weeds and flowers tumbled over each other trying to find their bit of sunlight. The only item in the clearing that looked out of the place was the large cave located almost directly in front of where Judy had entered the clearing from. Curiosity rose and the petite bunny moved forward, propelled on by a feeling she wasn't sure belonged entirely to her. She stood outside the cave for a good number of minutes before mustering up the courage to enter.

* * *

Nick glanced at his watch again. It had been nearly forty-five minutes since Nick radioed for Judy. The coroner had already taken the body, leaving at Nick's assurance they would catch up. They hadn't been far enough away for it to take her this long to get back, had they? He began pacing, maybe she had just seen something and needed to stop, right? Maybe she was taking her time, making him suffer for being so insistent that he discuss his feelings with her. Maybe she had started talking with another bunny, maybe an officer had needed help and she was assisting.

All of it was plausible.

Then why was Nick's stomach doing back flips?

* * *

 **A/N: hello there my little bunnies. I hope all is well with you. I want to send out a huge thank you for following my story, whether you are a new follower, an old follower or maybe haven't started following I want to thank you anyway. Your support and encouragement mean the world to me. I am so sorry I have been absent for a minute and I hope that I can make it up to you in the next few chapters that it will take me to tie up this story. As always, thank you, babies, it means the world and I love you.**


	15. A Short Segway Into Real Scary Things

_He watched as she picked up the box. He whispered her name, urging her to go down the path. He knew she would. He had been carefully constructing the perfect plan to get her alone since the night outside her house. He turned over a small gold key in his paws as she looked around. Small pink nose twitching in the wind. She stopped for a moment, not knowing how beautiful she looked with her gray and white fur. She didn't know how the scent of her caused his heart to skip a beat and his hair to stand on end._

 _Of course, she followed the path. He watched has her slim figure got further and further away. He knew the path would lead her about a mile away from the property, he knew the cave would be irresistible for her to enter, he knew he had fifteen minutes to wait before he had to leave for the alternate path to get there._

 _He took one last deep inhale. Taking in as much of the vanilla and sandalwood scent that belonged to the purple-eyed beauty. Oh, he was so glad she was so curious, so naïve._

 _After all, it was curiosity which killed the cat._

 **A/N: Hey babies, as I started writing chapter 15 this portion needed written! I ended up with the need to publish it as this sort of blurb because it does not fit in with the flow of the next chapter at all. So, please don't be mad. I know it's short, but it is what it is and hopefully taking this out makes it so much easier for me to write chapter 15.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The cave was unlike anything Judy had ever laid her eyes on. The opening of the cave gave way to a large open room, just enough sunlight shone in for her to see the various paintings and drawings on the wall. They were disturbing, primitive looking drawings of prey animals in various states of being… mauled, _hunted_. Judy gasped as she looked closer and realized the drawings were crude, but accurate descriptions of how some of the deceased bunnies had died. The bunnies were painted in various states of fear, some running other hiding before the next image showed them in the paws of a predator, dead. Though crude Judy could clearly see that the painter was obsessed with hunting.

Soon the images were too much, she had to look away. Just as Judy begins to leave the cave in pursuit of Nick a flash of light caught her eye. It seemed the flash had come from the back of the cave, so Judy turned back to find it. She had walked to the very back of the cave when the noticed the object that was casting light was a gold key. The key reminded her of a skeleton key, kind of like a master key, but it was completely gold like the box. The key was also heavier than she had anticipated, much like the box had been. Judy pulled them out to compare them. Both were ornately decorated, the box decorated along the top with several gemstones the same amethyst purple as her eyes, the sides of the box and the key were both decorated with an intricate swirling design. Judy was sure now that the box and the key belonged together.

Judy was no longer concerned about getting to Nick, she wasn't even thinking of her safety. She wanted to know what was in the mysterious box. It was so elegant she was sure nobody would have left it there. She felt very sure none of the officers would have dropped it, it was so heavy they would have noticed. Judy was so enthralled with her thoughts of the small, gold box in her hands that she didn't notice the predator creeping up to the entrance of the cave…

* * *

 _He watched as the bunny walked the trail, her steps quiet and thoughtful. He watched as the sun shone on her beautiful gray fur. The wind rushed by her and he caught a whiff of the vanilla and sandalwood scent that is so clearly her. His excitement rose as she walked closer and closer to his territory. As she disappeared from his sight he finally moved to follow her._

 _The hunt was on._

* * *

"HOW DOES A BUNNY WITH NO OFFICIAL POLICE CLEARANCE WONDER AROUND A CRIME SCENE ON HER OWN?!" Nick blows up at his officers. Normally he would regret his words or at least feel an ounce of sympathy for the poor mammals he was berating. Right now he couldn't muster the least bit of patience, let alone tolerance for the mistake that has been made right now.

"Judy isn't an officer. She is just a bunny. She isn't armed, she has actually been attacked since I've been here." Nick drew in a deep breath "priority number one has moved from cataloging the scene to finding Carrots. I want her here safe and sound ten minutes ago."

Nick began pacing. Trying to burn off energy in any way he had possible. Trying to think of where the soft gray bunny could be right now. He tried to rationalize his fierce protectiveness of her, they had kissed once. It was an accident anyway, it had to have been. Nick was deathly aware of the taboo a predator/prey relationship carried in towns like these, as well as in Zootroplolis. Nick knows all the negatives of a potential pred/prey relationship. He knows Judy has been avoiding him. But if he knows all of these things, then why is his heart jumping out of his chest?

* * *

Inside the gold box, Judy sees something that makes her heart jump.

Photos. Inside the box are multiple photos of her. Not just recent photos, these photos were from all stages of her life. There were some from the stage play she had put on when she was 9. There were ones of her dressed up for Easter. Photos of her family and friends at celebrations involving Judy. Even photos of times she couldn't identify. Her walking home, several photos of her and her siblings manning the farm stand. Her working the farm, her reading in the fields.

Judy's heart dropped as she found the last few photos. There were several of her that night she had been attacked. Pictures were taken as she was walking home, photos taken as she was looking around in fear. Photos taken of her, blood matting her fur, out in the forest behind her house.

Photos of her and Nick while searching scenes, photos of her and Nick while in the office. In every photo that Nick is in his face is scratched out. The one that scared her the most was a photo of Nick and Judy leaving the hotel morning, the morning of their kiss. They're standing maybe a little too close, looking a little too comfortable. Even looking at the photo caused Judy's heart to swell through her fear. This photo, too, has Nick's face scratched out.

Having seen more than enough Judy turns to leave _, ready to find Nick and apologize. Ready to be friends._

Instead, though, Judy turns into a chest full of musty, gray fur. She feels large paws grab her arms tight. She hears a voice that isn't comforting, in fact, her fur stands on end.

"Hello, Judy."

* * *

Nick's fur stood on end. He had set all the spare officers to spread out and search the possible paths Judy could have taken back. Letting himself fall back on more animalistic senses he had caught a whiff of the beautiful vanilla and sandalwood. But, there was another smell, something masculine and lustful. The second smell was not comforting, it set a fire in Nick. Following the unsettling mixture of smells, Nick stumbled upon what seemed to be an overgrown path. Without a second thought, Nick barreled down the path.

Carrots were in trouble, she needed him.

* * *

 _Finally._

* * *

 **A/N: Hello my little babies, I hope you like this chapter? I loved writing it! We are getting so very, very close to the end. I'm sorry there are so many POVs in this one, I just.. Did I need to do it this way? It's the only way my head would let me write it and feel like I was doing this part of the story justice? I hope I am doing well for you guys, you're the wind beneath my wings and I cannot thank you enough.**

 **I am considering writing a sequel to this story, but I also have plans for a completely different story. I aim to please and would love to know what you guys would like.**

 **Thank you again for everything, you all mean the world to me.**


	17. An Authors Note

Hey everybody! I know it's been awhile since I updated BGM and there are plenty of reasons for WHY.

But the main on is just that the story took a lot of turns I didn't want it to take and it got incredibly dark, it's also my first ever fanfiction and not to the same level I hold any of my other writing at. In Too Deep is already better and with every chapter I write I get much better at this!

Anyway, back to my point. I have recently started what will be chapter seventeen of Bun Gone Missing and I want to let everybody know, right now, that I apologize for anything that may happen. When I started this story it was all hearts and flowers and everything was perfect. But life is rarely perfect and sometimes your writing reflects that. This last year of my life has been rough. But I want to see this through to the end as much as y'all do.

With that being said, if you're Tumblr active you can follow me there feetheimpossilblegirl. I try my best to communicate with people on Tumblr and I answer messages pretty rapidly I like to think. If you have any questions or issues I will also be glad to give them to you here.

With that being said I'm going to tackle the rest of my studies so I can get back on this chapter.


End file.
